The Boy and the Voice
by Joy's Canvas
Summary: A/U. In a world that is full of blood shed, and courage is endangered, one boy by the faith of a voice will bring freedom to nations and love. He must save the lives of many, and capture the heart of one woman.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi, everyone! This story was inspire by something truly undeniable and in the end you will know who that is. I've gone through a lot of changes in my life recently and I found one thing to always be constant. I hope you have a constant as well, and I dare you that reads this story to write a review...and maybe share your constant. This will be my final story, and I hope its memorable.

* * *

The Boy and the Voice

By Leona

**Prologue**

* * *

A flood of bodies laid lifeless at the feet of the Terioken army, and still their thirst for blood had yet to cease. Vindictively they rode through the sea of dead bodies searching out every home in hopes of finding one more soul to slaughter. It was a passion that burned in every Terioken's blood, and the only way to quench it was _blood_.

Two large onyx orbs peaked out of the window of a small house not to far from the raid of warriors, fearfully. From the moment they had rode in he knew exactly what would follow because it happened to so many other villages, total annihilation. He had heard the tales from many travelers and for a long while he never thought they'd come to _this_ town. However; his people had forgotten the one that had protected and kept them so it was no surprise that it would have happened. Only he had a family, three sons, wife and his father and he didn't want any of them to get hurt.

His heart pounded louder every house closer they got and the attempts his wife tried, to keep his infant silent was failing by the seconds. He swallowed a large breath of air, and glanced to his cowering family. He needed to make sure that they were safe at all cost, and he knew that the only way to do that was to create a distraction. He took another look out through the crack of his window and they were now only about ten houses away.

"Leah," softly he called, and when their eyes met realization struck them both. The beautiful raven hair woman begun to shake her head fiercely, her eyes straying from his.

"No...no," she cried, and both of her elder sons looked up to her worried.

"Leah," again begun the man. "You have to take our sons and go, and my father will go with you. It's the only way, I have to stay."

"No...No, uh-huh I'm staying," she pleaded.

"Leah!" He quickly made his way to her, and cupping her chin he turned her face forward their eyes meeting again. " I love you, and this is because we forgot who was really our protector. You have to get our boys to safety, you have to be strong."

He pressed his lips against her's for one last savory taste of her warmth. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she breathed in the scent of her dear husband for the _last_ time. He stood up and made his way to the door, and with a solemn nod he watched as they slide through the back door. "Guide them," he whispered into the still air.

With no more thoughts he pushed opened the door and begun to make a mad dash towards the army of men. Fear had shaken loose from the moment he pressed through the frame of the door, and no guns had yet to fire. He watched as the came deadly close and yet none made any move, "Here I am! The last!"

* * *

Leah quickly dashed out the back door and was grateful when she saw none of the Terioken armies. She held her baby close to her and her second youngest hand tightly, and for the first time she was thankful they lived on top of a large hill. " Radditz, stay closely to me okay," she informed her eldest as they quickly made their way down the hill.

"Leah, I'll keep an eye on him...you just keep your eyes focus. If we can make it to the cave we will be okay," informed the father in law, Jeremiah.

A loud bang stopped Leah in her tracks and it almost felt as if the shot pierced her own heart. She knew in her soul at that moment it was her husband Bardock's body that now housed that bullet. Uncontrollable tears flooded her heart shaped face and she felt like a 1,000 pounds, she couldn't move.

"Leah! Leah! You have to hurry, they'll be peering over these hills any minute now," pleaded Jeremiah.

"I...I can..." she cried, she glanced back over her shoulder at the distant village on the hill top. She couldn't get passed the fact that she'd never again be making dinner for her family of five. She had lost the man that was made solely for her, because of the Terioken army.

Jeremiah grabbed Leah's arm and begun to pull her further down the hill as he ushered the two eldest to run ahead. "Leah your son needs you, and Bardock wouldn't be happy that he sacrifice his life for us and we didn't make it. Be strong remember he is also my son."

Everything was silent as they raced to make their way down the hill before anyone would see. She could see Jeremiah's lips move but she couldn't hear a sound. She could see Radditz and Turles running ahead and making their way to the hidden cave, but she couldn't hear their cries. Everything was silent until she heard the shrilling scream of Jeremiah and seen his body rolling down the hill lifeless.

She glanced back again and seen that there were men behind her, and quickly she made a dash towards the small hole. There was no way for her to get away, but she needed to save her son's life. Pretending to stumble at the small cave opening she passed down her little baby boy to Radditz and Turles. " Listen sweeties, you have to be brave follow that path as your father had taught you, quickly. Close the first hole behind you so they don't think there is anyone else!"

"Mom! You have to come!" they pleaded.

"No...hurry, please... they are almost here...go and don't look back. Just remember...remeber who you are and who is your pro..." the words fell from her lips as a spear ripped through her flesh and blood spewed from her mouth.

The two youngest cried, but quickly the eldest pushed them back closing the hole and begun to push them down the narrow way. The blood of their mother stained their clothes and tears their cheeks, but they would do as their mother told them and make their way to the end of the tunnel.

* * *

It had been three days now and they had been making their way down the narrow tunnel pulling their baby bother. They had only eat food that was ingeniously placed in the tunnel by their father in case of times as this. However; the food didn't make up for the hunger they had to final reach the end of the tunnel.

Radditz reached to pull free another door only this time to see for the first time the blinding light of day. Quickly he covered his eyes as he made his way out of the tunnel.

" Well it looks like its time for me to final repay a favor," came a voice.

Radditz jumped back in fear, and tried desperately to search for a way back down to warn his brothers.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of your father," said the voice. " I see he didn't make it, what about your mother?"

For the first time in three days the little boy burst out into tears, and the older man pulled him into his arms. " Don't worry son it will be okay, is it just you?"

He shook his head slowly, and then went down into the hole again. When he came back up his two brothers followed him, and then greeted by an older woman and man. "Well we are your family now."

* * *

A/N: So you have read it, please be kind and leave a review. Have a terrific day! I always reply to those that have question or comments that need responding. =)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone that left me a review! Thanks Goshen your awesome =) I hope everyone keeps reading and reviewing I was blown away by how quickly I started getting response. (That isn't a bad thing!) As I said this will be my last fanfic sorry to those that want me to write more I just feel it is time for me to stop. However who knows maybe I will write another? Mew57

Anyways, Read. =) And review

* * *

**Seventeen Years Later**

"Radditz, Turles! Come quick!" Shouted their _grandmother_, Eunice. She was a short woman with long auburn hair that was always tied into a neat bun with a few strands of hair framing her pear shaped face. Clothed in a long brown dress that covered her neck and arms, and abruptly stopped at her ankles. Her face was etched with wrinkles here and there signifying her old age, but the beauty of her youth was embedded in her blue eyes.

Running the two boys came to greet Eunice, and left behind their chores. Radditz was the first to peer over his large mounds of freshly cut wood, and make his way to Eunice. Turles followed dusting off his hands from the dirt of the old barn; his hair peppered with hay. Both stood side by side Turles towering his older brother.

"I have some excellent news," she gushed, as she rested down her large bucket of water. "As I was fetching some water I heard of news from the castle."

"What is it Grands?" Asked Turles. He knew whenever Eunice started off the conversation saying 'excellent' it usually was something life changing. He also knew that since the pass of his grandfather they were really in a bind with funds and barely keeping the farm afloat.

"Well," a small thump from the corner of the stairs caught her attention and immediately she decided to wait. "How about we have a seat and celebrate first," she told.

Both Radditz and Turles exchanged confused glances, but they wouldn't object to Eunice's request. They all walked into the small kitchen and Radditz and Turles took a seat around the table as Eunice grabbed a shimmering bottle from the cabinet and four cups. "Tomorrow can be a change for us, and thanks be to your Grandfather's teaching. I do hope each of you remember well as you were taught."

Both Turles and Radditz nodded in unison. "Great!" She popped open the top of the bottle and begun to pour a fraction into each glass, and when she had shared the fourth the two boys at the table were perplexed.

"Grands you know there is only three of us here," inquired Radditz.

"Correction, there is four,Goku," she called, sweetly.

Hesitantly Goku emerged from his hiding spot near the kitchen door, and join his brothers. "Sorry Grands, I just was interested in hearing the good news," he informed, shamefully.

"Ah I see," she replied. "Well you shall know then without the distraction of the wall." She smiled sweetly at Goku, and took a seat at the table. " I'm sure you are very ready to hear the news and I can't hold it any longer." Sipping the warm liquid from the glass sent chills through the older woman as the sweet nectar tickled her taste buds. It's content was the substance of the finest grape wine in all the land, and prepared on their farms when her husband was still alive.

"Well Grands," Turles urged, between sips of the wine.

"Today when I went to get water as I stated before I was stopped by a group of soldiers," she informed. " Then they told me as well as a few others at the well that the Princess is in need of a new guard and that person will be paid a hefty sum for their work. She will be holding a meet at the castle and hand pick her new guard, a gift granted by her father."

All three boys looked quizzically at the older woman. "Well what does that have to do with us?" Radditz questioned.

"You are two capable young men, and I'm sure that she'd pick one of you two," she explained.

Turles shook his head, " Grands, just because you think we are one of the best doesn't mean that a Princess will. Outside this house door we are no more than farmer boys, and what make you think a Princess will think any more of us."

"Yeah! I mean all we have ever done is practice with Paps but we have never used any of that training outside these walls. The Princess will take one look at us and think we are a joke, and I for one don't want to be insulted like that," chimed in Radditz.

Goku sunk in his seat as he watched the baffling scene before him, and he felt terrible for both sides of the story. It was true about their training with their Paps they never used it outside the house walls, and some were rather silly in his thoughts. However, they needed the money badly to keep their house and maybe this was just a desperate attempt at keeping it.

"They'll sure laugh at us," Turles exclaim, " I wont."

"Quiet!" Yelled Euncie, and instantly silence fell in the room. " The Princess knows nothing about anyone of you, and you will be able to train in the castle to your hearts desire. She will be the one to pick and if you hold your piece and stand firm one of you Turles, or Radditz can be selected. You will go tomorrow and that is final, I believe in you two even if you don't."

Goku watched as Eunice exited the small kitchen her glass of wine still half full resting on the table. Then he looked between his two brothers, and he wanted to speak but he just couldn't catch his voice. Radditz left next and the silence still hung, but the trickling fear had left him as his eldest brother left. He had always felt so much more at ease with Turles, and he knew out of both his brother Turles would listen.

"Turles," he said. "Maybe you...I know that you can...Grands is right this can be the only way."

Turles slammed his fist upon the table, and with anger he looked to Goku. "This isn't about fear and you know it. This is about the family name, and why would someone select a farmer boy. This will only bring shame she wont care to see what we can do. She'd be to busy asking why we aren't at the farm, it doesn't matter how strong we are."

Goku sighed loudly and sunk into the back of his chair, and looked up at the ceiling. Had a pin dropped in the room he could hear it. He had steered at the white of the ceiling so long that time had slipped away from him, and the argument. His eyes became heavy and he was slowly falling to sleep in the chair.

…._Guard the Princess..._

Goku jumped startled at the voice, and immediately begun to look around the small kitchen. "Who is there?" His only response was the silence of the room. " I better get some sleep," he said aloud.

* * *

Goku woke to the sound of his Grands humming and his brothers bickering. It seemed that all was well in his house, and maybe even that the night before was all a dream. He walked over to his little dresser and pulled on a shirt and pants and grabbed his bristle brush and tooth brushed. He made his way through the small house to the kitchen were his family sat.

"Good Morning," Singsong Grands. "You slept in rather late today and went to bed early yesterday."

"Sorry," he replied, sheepishly.

"Don't worry, just go and freshen up so we can see your brothers off to the castle," she informed.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Absentmindedly, he asked aloud.

"A dream..." Turles questioned " It would seem that you were up in the clouds again little brother."

"Boys didn't you have enough bickering between you two? Get up and go and get ready! We have a big day and it starts in less then an hour!" Eunice informed.

Goku filled his cup with water and walked out the back door and begun to brush his teeth. He couldn't believe that in a couple hours one of his brothers could be the new guard for the Princess. It would be a great honor to watch the Princess and something that wasn't to be taken lightly. From what he heard many tried to harm the Princess in the past, and he also heard she was a skilled fighter herself. Not to mention that he heard she was not bad on the eyes either, and one of his brothers would be lucky enough to have that spot.

He rinsed his mouth out with water, and breathed in the morning air. He just needed a moment to himself to process everything and the best way was silence. He leaned against the old wooden house his onyx orbs taking in the large farm estate. He had never felt so unease and he couldn't understand why, it was as if he had something impending to do but he didn't. Did he?

"Goku, we have to leave," Grands called.

Goku frowned as he swished his tooth brush in the remainder of the water and entered back into the small house. He brushed his hair best he could but it never seemed to assist him anyway, and grabbed a muffin from the table and the cup of orange juice poured out for him. Quickly he scarfed down the muffin and drink and hurried out the front door.

"You must have been dreaming again out back," Turles teased.

Goku grinned from ear to ear, " Only that the Princess knock you out with one blow."

Turles narrowed his eyes and leaped to his feet, but Radditz jumped before him. "Cool it, we have to go you two."

"Beside that was a good one,"Radditz added, as they took off on their horses.

The ride had been longer then what they had expected, but when they finally reached it was breath taking. There was also a crowd of people some waiting to try for the Princess' guard and others to see the historicc moment. Turles, Radditz, Goku, and Grands climbed off their horses at the gate of the castle and begun to walk along side them. Everyone that was anyone was there, and men from all types of professions as well.

The pair couldn't help but feel intimated when they seen the physic of some compared to their smaller frames. Some looked as though they were giant hippopotamuses, and others little mouses. They could only hope the hippopotamus were all air and that would make the selection more fair. "Grands, you made it seem like only a few were told about this position," Turles stated, gropingly.

"Well you know how word spreads..." Eunice looked around swallowing a breath of air. "In one day."

"Great!" Radditz sighed, and crossed his hands over his chest.

"So do you mean to tell me you two feel intimated?" Asked Eunice.

"No!" They shouted in unison.

Radditz pushed out his chest, pushing aside all his fear. " Of course not, I'm better then any of these men."

Eunice smiled, " Good, then it is time to prove that. We will see you when you get back out here."

Radditz and Turles nodded as they begun to push their way through the crowd of people. Goku and Eunice stood watching them until they could no longer see them. "So I guess all we can do is wait," Eunice exclaimed. "Do you feel up to some treats from the bakery while we do?"

"Sounds good," he answered.

He walked behind his little Grands holding the reins of his brother's horses and his' horse. The bakery wasn't far from the castle and a small crowd of people stood outside waiting patiently in line to get their pastry of choice. Even though there was noise all around he was miles from every sound the only thing he could hear was the uncertain pounding from his heart. Something was missing and he couldn't place his finger upon it. He looked down to his Grands a smile was still evident on her lips.

…._Guard the Princess..._

His eyes were large from the words, and like a gush of a waterfall all the noise in the room flooded his ears. " What did you say Grands?"

Baffled Grands looked at him, " I didn't say a thing?"

"You did...you said I need to guard her," he exclaimed.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I hadn't said one word like that. Anyway who are you talking about?" She questioned.

"The...are you sure you didn't say that?" he asked.

"Of course not son, maybe it was from someo..."

"I have to go," he interjected, and handed her the reins for the horses and took to foot before she could say a thing.

He didn't know what or who the voice was but it was evident that it wanted him to go to the selection. He could see the doors beginning to shut and he sped upon his feet, he needed to get there and fast. For the first time in all his life he was going to do something outside of his Grands request, and he didn't know what would happen but he was willing to find out.

Luckily he made it through the doors just as it shut, and now stood behind the large crowd of men trying for the Princess' guard. He had no way of making the cut but if it would silence that voice he would try, and pressing through the wave of men he begun to make his way to the front.

After many punches, elbows, and dirty looks he finally made it to the front of the crowd. He was a mess with bruises here and there thanks to the mob of men, and now tattered clothes. He didn't mind though as his eyes were caught by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had hair like the night sky and skin as fair as snow, and her eyes were beautiful and glimmered as the stars at night. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her body was dressed in a beautiful Lilly White dress that stopped at her ankle and golden strapped shoes. When her eyes met his he felt a chill run through his body and the pressing feel from earlier had vanished.

"Gentlemen! The Princess will not be here to day to decide whom she will have as her main guard. In her stead she has asked me to select the best guard for her," she informed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks to all that had reviewed, and some had some interesting ideas of whom the woman was. I would like to say I was going to do a terrible twist, but I'm going to stick to the original idea. Your reviews makes my updates come faster, and I hope to hear from all that do read the story. I love true and honest feed back it helps me to grow...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Gentlemen! The Princess will not be here to day to decide whom she will have as her personal guard. In her stead she has asked me to select the best guard for her," she informed. " I shall select not by brute strength alone but a number of things. First, if you are over the age of 30 you must leave now, and if you have any major illness you must leave as well."

There was great commotion as the courtyard begun to clear and the thousands that were there soon became hundreds. "If you have a wife or children you must leave," she added. Again more exited. "If you have your own business you must leave or on this day decided to give it away completely."

Only a hand full of men were left after that request; three hundred men from the ten of thousand that had begun. "Those of you that have remain don't have any attachment or will not in the near future need to retire. To guard the Princess she must be your must important obligation and if you have something outside of these castle's walls that will in time become a greater obligation you are to leave. For example, if you are to marry or wish to marry in the near future you must leave."

Goku looked around the room waiting to see if someone would leave; however, everyone that was left stood firm. He glanced around a couple times till he laid eyes on his older brothers and then looked back at the woman. " To guard the Princess you must have courage and know that if it comes down to your life or her's it her's that must be saved. If you don't have courage enough to do that you may leave with no penalty."

A few men ushered out, and the the woman nodded. "There is no penalty for being honest...only one for being dishonest. If you have no training in any martial arts you may leave unless you are a skilled swordsmen."

Men left one after the other until there was only thirty men left in the room. The woman walked closer to the crowd of men, her hands crossed over her chest. "If you are afraid of killing a man, leave. To be a guard you must do at all times what is right for the Princess. Honesty will not bring death, but a lie shall."

Again more exited, and the crowd of men was down to only fifteen. "You men are the ones that have no attachments, and that will give their life for the Princess. That will not be afraid of any threat that comes your way. I have one last question to ask, if it comes to your brother or sister or next kin and the Princess who's life will you protect. If your kin has spoken they have reason to kill the Princess will you kill your kin? Or allow the Princess' life to be in danger?"

She glanced around the room at the faces of the men before her inquisitively. "If for the sake of your life you don't want to answer that question leave. Remember it is honesty that I'm looking for and that trials will come and what you say now can bring your death if it isn't true."

Seven out of the fifteen men exited and the others stood firm before the woman. " Those who will save the Princess' life stay and those who are unsure or choose their Kin leave."

No one left this time, and the woman nodded in approval. " There is only eight out of the thousands left and I want to congratulate you. However, it is now time for me to spend time with each of you to know exactly who is the best fit. I will start with the man on the left."

The girl pointed to skinny man with dusty red hair and he quickly made his way over to her. When he bowed before her, she quickly knocked him off his feet with a sweep kick. "You may leave," she commanded, and quickly he got up and exited. "As a guard you are not to bow to anyone but the Princess and King. Before bowing you must know everything that is going on and prepare for anything."

The woman looked over to Radditz and requested him to come to her with the hook of her index finger. He walked over to her cautiously and when he stood before her she extended her hand to his and he grasped it in his own. Just as he was about to kiss it she attempted to give him a blow to the face, but he caught her hand.

"I see your art was taught well," she commended. "Please stand back in the line." She waited for him to return back and then called two men from the line to stand before her. " Why do you wish to be the Guard of the Princess?"

The first man had chestnut brown hair and large green eyes, and he stepped forward. " I want to aide my country and people, by protecting our heir."

As the first man stepped back the second step forward his hair blonde and his eyes a dull brown. " I want to protect the Princess because of the kindness that she had placed upon this kingdom so long ago. She is a wonderful person and I'm willing to give my life for her."

"Second man may stay, the first you must go," she commanded.

Goku watched as she went through men after men until all that was left was himself and Turles. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud he could have sworn that all could hear. In a few minutes whether he or Turles would be decided.

The woman looked between Goku and Turles in wonder they were replicas aside from the slight difference in height. Goku stood a half an inch taller then his brother, and Turles was slightly darker then him. "Are you twins?" she asked.

"No," Turles answered, tersely.

"Hmm," she bit her bottom lip. " Are you brothers?"

"Yes," Again Turles answered.

" Can you not speak?" She asked, her gazed fixed on Goku.

"He ca.." Turles caught his tongue.

The girl half smiled and launched at Goku with a fist but he caught it in the palm of his hand. Their eyes were locked together and something indescribable swim through every inch of his body as he could see into the depths of her soul. "Hit me," she interrupted his thoughts, turning her eyes from his.

"I ...I can't," he said.

"I said hit me," she yelled. " If you don't you leave."

He gulped and with as little of his strength as he could lifted his feet to give her a kick to the side but she blocked. "To guard the princess some times you will have to kill women, and anyone that places a harm on her life."

Taking a few steps back she looked between the selfsame men before her. "Ketz!" She shouted, and then two men leap out from what seem like no where. Both dressed in full black, and their mission was to take down the brothers. First Turles received a punched to the face, but he was quick to his feet and launch at his assailant. Swiftly Goku got the leg of his assailant stopping him in mid air, and slamming him down to the ground.

Just as Goku thought his challenge had ended the woman launched at him again. He reached forward to grab her descending fist but she had side step him, and alarms went off in his head. It was as if he knew what she was going to do next, because it was a trick his Grandfather had taught him. Swiftly he turned on heels and blocked her incoming knee.

She vanished and in minutes she was next to Turles, and he was just as quick as her and caught her fist. He stepped on her foot causing a jolt of pain to spread through her body, and she bit her inner cheek. She stumbled back, but regain her composer and launch again at Turles this time with speed he never dreamed of. She gave him a hard straight forward punch to his chest that he stumbled back.

However; quickly he caught his footing and sweep kicked her off her feet. She grunted at the sparks of pain that swam through her body, but she was determined. She stood to her feet and this time she launch at Goku with a hard hook to the jaw and Goku reflexs kick in and he punch her back, hard.

Blood trickled from her lips and Goku mental kicked himself. "I'm sorry!" he yelled as he reached out a hand to help her up.

She glanced up at the wild hair man and though she was humiliated and in pain, still she couldn't help but see the care in his eyes. She reluctantly took his hand, and he helped her to her feet. Her hand wiping away the trickle of blood. She shook her head and looked over at the last five men that were standing. "You five have done well, I need time to go to my chambers and discuss with the princess whom is the best choice. You will all be escorted to the dinning room to eat while I make the selection. Feel free to ask or eat anything you will like."

Goku felt terrible for his action. He felt as though he had completely blown whatever chance that he had in becoming the guard. He watched the small frame of the beautiful woman walk away until she disappeared behind the walls.

"Follow me," command a solider, and directed them to the dinning room.

* * *

"So exactly what were you thinking when you decide to try out?" Turles asked.

Goku frown at his older brother as he took a bite of the freshly cooked steam chicken. They had been drilling him for what seemed like hours about doing something outside his Grands wishes. He decide some where between the teasing and the chanting of Grands little pet that ignoring would shut them up, but No.

"Turles you better watch it before he runs to tattle to Grands," Radtiz jested.

Pushing back the chair and jumping to his feet he made a dash for Raditz but the blow of trumpets caught everyone's attention. A tall slender man entered through the large dinning room doors, and walked to the end of the tale. "Gentlemen! The Princess wishes to meet with each of you individually. Follow me when your name is called and I will lead the way. The first she wishes to meet is Raditz," informed the man.

"Just great," Turles huffed when they had left the room. "Now what else could we possible have to do? I have to tell you that Grands really put her hopes high."

"Why?" asked Goku between bites of food.

"Do you really think that one of us will be the guard to the princess?" he question.

Goku stuffed a few more biscuit rolls into his mouth, and guzzled it down with a glass of apple cider. "I don't know, but I'm trusting that she is right."

"Goku the princess wishes to meet you, follow me," interjected, the tall slender man from earlier.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: So here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy- well I'll know by your review. Thanks to all that reviewed before

too!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The two brothers exchanged glances, and hesitantly Goku followed the taller and slender man. His mind was clouded by grief and excitement and all because he was minutes away from meeting the Princess. He was so caught up in thought he didn't even notice when he had arrive.

"Just take a seat on the couch, and it is rather dim but just have a seat," informed the man.

Goku pulled open the door and was greeted by bleak darkness the only thing he could see was a dim light on a small couch. He glanced over to the man and then entered the room and made his way to the couch hoping he wouldn't hit into anything. As he was about to take a seat the subtle draw of air made him aware of someone else' presence.

"I didn't know someone was in here," he spoke aloud.

"You have good ears," sound a soft sweet familiar voice. "I heard that in the city there is a beautiful water fountain built for a woman by her love. I've tried to visit it so many times and yet I haven't gotten there yet. Why guard a woman whose shadow you will have to walk in?"

Goku was taken off guard by the question, but his anxiety fade as he remembered his Grand. She always had a way with words and knew exactly how to calm anyone down. "My Grand once said a shadow is a very beautiful thing because it's the closest thing to someone, and in it is all their mystery." Goku took a seat on the couch his eyes roaming the darkness searching for even a glimpse of the beautiful princess.

"It sounds like your _Grand _is very thoughtful."

"The food was wonderful," interjected Goku.

Laughter filled the room. "There is something about you that seems..."

There was a pregnant silence that left Goku uneasy about the mysterious princess. "Are you okay?"

"I...um...How old are you?"

"Eighteen, "he answered.

"I am seventeen," uttered the princess. "I've heard that they say a lot about me in the city. Have you heard?"

"Yes," replied Goku.

"Tell me," she urged, her voice dripping with curiosity.

"Some say you're a skillful fighter, a kind princess, others say you're mean and thoughtless. And some..." Goku's cheeks flushed.

"Say what?" she asked.

"Your beautiful," he finished.

Silence fell in the room. "You can leave now."

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked Goku.

All he could hear was her breathing. The door swung open and Goku deplorably made his way out of the room. "You were asked to have a seat in the room just beyond these halls. Follow me."

"Okay," he answered.

Goku sighed for the umpteenth time, and tossed yet another neatly crafted paper airplane at the beige wall. It seemed forever that he had been in the room waiting to hear word from someone, and for the first time he was growing weary. If it wasn't for the stacks of paper that sat neatly on top the oak varnished table he would have gone completely out of his mind.

He grabbed for another sheet and begun to fold it into yet another plane, and turn upon the ball of his foot he thrust it forward. It would have hit square in the center of the room door had not the beautiful woman from earlier stood were the door once had.

"It would seem you love to make me a target," humored the raven haired beauty.

All of the color flushed from Goku's face and his insides were yet again in twists. "I'm sorry," swiftly, he apologized.

"Relax I was only playing," she stated. She walked into the room and took a seat on the long black couch in the center of the room.

"I still feel bad about hitting you so hard," he added.

"Well let's just say I allowed you to hit me," she interrupted. "The princess and I have discussed and have made the choice for her guard."

Goku took a seat next to the smaller woman, and he couldn't help but to smell her sweet honey scented perfume. Her tiny fingers pushed back strands of loose hair behind her ear and he couldn't help but wonder how they'd feel against his skin. She looked fragile as a snowflake in the summer air. Her onyx eyes caught his gaze and in fear he turned away.

"Who is it?" he asked, timidly.

"Your brother Raditz," she answered.

It felt like a kick to his stomach. He should have never listened to the voice..._his_ voice that had rung in his head. He should have known better then to think that he would be selected on the count of a cry from his own mind. "Okay."

"I...um...would like to ask you something," she continued.

Something about what she had just said sent off alarms in his head, but he just couldn't understand why. There was something very odd about the woman and he couldn't grasp what. "Ok."

"If you will accept: I would like to have you as my guard," she informed. "It's not the same pay as the princess' the hours are just as long but the pay is good."

Had it not been for the life that danced in her eyes, and the curiosity that burned inside of him he would have declined. However, something inside of him was pleading for him to accept the offer and he wouldn't defy that request. "Ok, I will."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, the guard outside will show you to your room. You will have a day to go home and say good bye. Also you will receive your first months' pay, but you must return at the end of the week. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The day had gone by so quickly and now with a sack of money in his pocket he walked through the large castle doors. His brothers and Eunice stood outside waiting for him a smile on their faces aside from Turles. Eunice was the first to step forward and with a quick look over for any type of injuries and smile when she had only seen a few small scraps.

"Your brother is the new guard to the princess!" cheered Eunice.

"I was told," he answered.

"Well it looks like you're a little disappointed," Raditz noted.

"Well...no I just want to get to see the princess," he answered. "I was given a position as well."

"What?" Turles shouted. A few people turned their heads to the group wondering what the excitement was.

"Turles," Eunice warn.

"What I meant was...what did you get offered Goku?" he asked, through grind teeth.

"As the guard for the right hand," he answered.

"That is amazing!" Eunice cheered. "So two of my boys will be leaving me it seems."

"Not for long," Goku added. "I received my first pay already."

Radditz arched a brow and taking the rein of his horse from his Grand looked over to Goku quizzically. "You have already received your first pay?"

"Yes. Didn't you?" Asked Goku.

"No," he answered.

"Did you see the princess?" Goku inquired, averting the previous conversation.

Raditz had a smile as wide as the horizon, and got onto his horse. "Indeed I did."

Turles and Goku were now interested in hearing of their brother's finding. "And?" Turles urged.

"And what?" he teased.

"Come on you know exactly what we want to hear!" Turles spat.

"Now boys," Eunice interrupted. "You need to settle down everyone is looking at us and I'm sure the princess." She looked around till her eyes fell upon a few towns people walking by and raised her voice in pure joy and pride. "Our princess wouldn't want you my SWEET grandson to have TOO many know who the new guard is! My sweet little grandson!"

A few girls that were passing by stopped and waved at them, and instantly Eunice looked over to the girls. "Hey you wayward girls you don't come batting your eyes at them...they have more beautiful women to tend to!"

The three boys face felled at Eunice's antics, and quickly they sped forward on their horses in shame. When they had reached back to the small farm and after a long bath each of them sat at the table to enjoy their last meal at the table as a family for a while.

"So are you going to tell us about the princess?" Turles asked.

Radditz only smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, until he felt the dagger of three pairs of eyes on him. "Alright...alright!" he sighed defeated. "She is beautiful."

"Can she fight?" interjected Goku.

"Hush why don't you! How can you ask me to talk and the moment I do your in my throat." Radditz took a sip of the fresh glass of apple juice placed before him. "As I was saying she is beautiful and graceful...her voice is a bit squeaky though."

"Squeaky?" Goku asked.

"Yes, didn't you talk to her?" he asked.

"I did but she didn't sound squeaky and I really didn't get to see her," he answered.

"All I know is that it was squeaky and she is tall, and in my opinion it didn't look like she was a fighter. However I was only with her a little while," he said.

"What did she look like?" Turles asked.

"She is really beautiful, but in my opinion her right hand is much prettier than her," he added.

"Boys, boys, boys how about we stop talking about the princess and have dinner. It's our last night together so let enjoy each other's company." Eunice sat a plate of food before each of them and then took her seat at the table and they began to eat.

* * *

The night had gone by rather fast, and before he knew it he was back at the castle after a long farewell to his Grand. Goku placed the last pair of pants he had into his newly inherited closet. In his entire life he had never lived in a house as big as his new room, alone! The closet was the size of his room back at the farm and the bathroom doubled it. In the center of his room was a king sized bed that was neatly spread with blue satin sheets, and decorated with over ten chocolate colored pillows.

There was a large dresser against the wall across from his bed end, and a large book shelf near the bathroom door. Adjacent to the book shelf was an arm chair and a small coffee table that was dressed with fine blue linens. The room had an abundance of space even with the end tables and large vases of flowers that sat in every corner.

"I hope it is to your liking," sang song the woman. She held a bowl full of sweets in her hands and stood inside the frame of the opened door.

"It's bigger then I had imagined," he said, astonished.

"I thought I'd bring you a bowl of my freshly bake cake biscuits," she said. "May I come in?"

"Of course," he answered.

She handed him the bowl and took a seat on his bed. "I guess it's because I'm use to everything being this large that I don't see it the same as you. So did they explain everything to you?"

"I think so," he replied.

"Try one," she insisted.

He set the bowl on the dresser and took biscuit and then took a fearful bite. The moment the flakey sweet roll touched his tongue he was in love with it and scarfed the rest of it down. "Wow! That was amazing you made them?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes I did."

Goku took the bowl and scarfed down everyone last one in the matter of a minute. "These are the best roll things I have ever had."

"Sweet biscuits," she corrected. "You will see that I love to cook or train I do nothing else beside that."

"That is all you do?" perplexed he asked.

"Well...of course aside from the things I do for the princess that is," she stammered out. She turned away from Goku eyed his room carefully till she seen a small dusty book on the top of his night stand. She looked back to Goku who started to put his stuff away again, and with curiosity she ran her fingers over the cover. A streak of blue was revealed where she had freed it from dust, and she picked it up. She was very curious about the contents of the little book and what it held inside. As she was about to open it she came to a lock that was in need of a key to open it.

She glanced over at Goku again who was still busy with unpacking, and a playful idea came to mind. "Goku?"

He glanced back over to her and seen the little book in her hands that she now held above her head. "What are you doing?"

"Just having fun," she informed. "Do you want this?"

"It is mine," he stated.

"Catch me!" She shouted, making a mad dash out of the room.

Goku was a bit blown away by what had happened, but it didn't take long for him to run after her. All he could see was the length of her hair as she turned a corner and he made a mad dash after her. He listened closely to her giggles that echoed through the halls as he ran after the raven hair damsel.

"Have you given up," she shouted.

Goku turned yet another corner in the large castle in search for her, and yet again she had managed to increase the distance between them. How had she been able to outrun him? He turned another corner and this time at the end of the long narrow hall way was light and the beautiful frame of the woman standing in the middle of it.

"It seems that this book is mine!" She teased.

Propelling forward he attempt to close the gap between them, but she somersaulted backwards. "It looks like I still have the book," she said, waving the little book and leaping in victor.

No thought to the hill she stood upon he leaped forward with immense speed and pinned her down beneath him. Only the elevation of the hill and her attempts of freedoms from his hold sent them rolling down the hill. They tumbled down the shallow hill till they reached the water bank of the castle manmade pond and Goku was tossed into the small pond.

The freezing water was like thorns to his body and just as he was about to swim up he now seen the blur image of the woman towering over the bank. He quickly sped up to the surface when she leaned forward and quickly grabbed and pulled her in.

"Ahhh!" Her shouts were muffled by the water and Goku burst into laughter as he made it to the surface. She came up shortly after her plunge a frown on her face and a deadly glare aimed at Goku. "How could you?"

"Well you did say to catch you," he stated, assuredly.

"I guess I did," she agreed.

He pulled himself out of the pond and then extended a hand which she gladly accepted. The moment he pulled her out they both lay out on the cool grass allowing the sun to dry them. "So what's in the book?"

"I don't know," he answered. "My Grandpa had given it to me he said that it was from my father."

"You said was?" she probed.

"Yea, I don't know him or my mother only my Grand. They said they died when I was just a baby and seeing that was something from him I jumped to have it for some reason. I just haven't been able to open it yet, because we can't find the key for it." Goku placed his arms behind his head as he stared up at the blue sky and clouds.

"Well why don't you just break it open?" she asked.

"I haven't worked up the courage to do that," he answered. "Why are you staying in the castle with the princess?"

"I've just been here since I was born," she replied, ambivalently. "My mother has been sick for a long time now. I've never gotten to go outside these walls since I was little girl. My father is a little skeptically of what could happen, but I'm seventeen now so he knows he can't keep me locked away forever."

"It's never a good feeling to be locked up," he added. "Well are you and the princess best friends then?"

"Not really," she informed. "I just kind of met her."

"Do you have any siblings?" he question.

"No," tersely she stated. "I know that you do though, and you two look exactly the same." She turned on her side and propped her head on her left arm's folded fist and looked down at Goku. "It might sound weird to you but it feels like I've known you forever."

"Princess!"

ChiChi looked up at the shouting guard at the tops of the hill and quickly jumped to her feet. "You can go and look around the castle it seems I need to go and look for the princess."

Goku was perplexed he couldn't understand why she had to look for the princess when his brother was her guard. However; he didn't dare to ask he only wave good bye to the amazon beauty as she made her retreat to the towering guard. He would have to ask her why she was the princess keeper again later when they became more familiar.

* * *

A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter- because I did enjoy writing it! As always I do ask that you give me an honest review, and let me know what you think might happen. I want nothing more than to know what you want to happen or what you think will! Till next time, have a blessed day!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews, it was actually a review I had received that reminded me to post. Sorry! I've had a lot of school work lately, but that is no excuse because I've written out a few Chapters already! So please be kind to me and review, and have a wonderful day! Again thanks to all that have reviewed this story, maybe the next chapter I'll have more time to address each one of you personally at the end as I usually do! =)

* * *

_Story of the Fountain…_

* * *

"Did you miss me?"

Goku's eyes fluttered open to meet two onyx orbs that danced with life. It had been days since he had last seen the beautiful damsel and in her absence he wondered if she'd changed her mind. "Miss you?"

"Of course," she replied. "So you didn't?"

Her lips puckered in a way he had never witness' a woman do before, and just the sight of it twisted his inside. " I ah…"

"Well to think I thought you fancied me in the least," she whined.

"Oh no that isn't it," he stammered, ruefully. His eyes never leaving her small figure that towered over him with her arms crossed.

"So…then you like me?" she asked, teasingly.

"No…I mean yes," he babbled, "I mean…"

Her pout faded and was replaced with laughter as she took a seat before him, holding her stomach tightly in ease from her fit of laughter. Goku was just as perplexed as he had been the moment that she first spoke, but slowly it vanished. "You are very adorable Goku," she interjected through giggles.

"Your very beautiful," he countered, playfully.

She rose from her fallen state and sat upon her legs using her hands for support she leaned forward towards Goku. "Do tell me what you think of my eyes," she inquired.

"There full of life," he answered.

"Life? Well what exactly does that mean? Tell me something more appealing," she instructed, batting her eyelashes.

"They are rather large," he begun, but just the slump of her smile made he think harder. "They are really beautiful like a jasper stone."

"Really? Well you're eyes look so mysterious that anyone could get lost in and that is beautiful," she stated. "Goku did you miss me?"

"Yes," he answered.

"You don't have to lie," she said, animatedly. "I saw you out here, and I thought you might like to taste one of my latest recipes."

"Is it another one of the rolls?" he asked.

"No," she smiled, and slightly turned to her left and pick up a large bowl. She rested it between the two and pulled off the cover and instantly the scent had sent Goku into a frenzy. "These are sweet cakes, and I made these one especially for you."

"Thanks so much, ChiChi," joyously he thanked. He took hold of one of the sweet cakes and in only seconds it completely disappeared.

"You are one of the silliest men I've met," she stated through a fit of giggles. It had taken longer for her day's work of the scrumptious treats then it had to vanish into the taller slender man's insides.

"They are just so great!" elatedly, he informed.

ChiChi laid back out on the grass and stared up at the painted sky and all its beautiful colors. It had always been the most striking thing she had ever seen; the setting of the sun and the colors it took with it as it slumbered. "Goku?"

"Yes?" he asked. As he stuffed the last sweet treat into his mouth savoring every bit of flavor that it held.

"Did you ever feel like there is something bigger than us out there?" she asked, inquisitively.

"Sometimes," he answered. He looked over to ChiChi who rested with a distant expression but still as beautiful as always. She had such a peculiar essence and it made him all the more attentive to the little woman.

"Had you been training?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, tersely.

"Will you tell me about it?" she inquired, propping herself on her two elbows to take in the view of Goku's smile.

"I just had to answer many questions and then I trained with someone named David," he responded. "He is a great fighter and it took me a long time to pin him ten times but I did after a while."

"Oh I can only image how that must have been," she squealed. "You look like you've gotten stronger!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, the dreamy eyed girl.

"Why of course I was just imagining you training with David…and you of course being the best looking," she teased with a wink of the eye.

Goku had never had anyone talk to him the way she did, but he liked it, in a peculiar way. In all his life he had only been around a hand full of girls and their faces were always turning red as a beet or they babbled about the most stupid things. It was odd how hearing someone as beautiful as ChiChi say, that he was better looking than someone else made him feel important…to her.

"Do you know the story of the fountain in the city?" she inquired.

"The fountain of passion?" he asked.

"Yes that one," she answered.

"I do or the one my Grands told me," he replied.

"Will you tell me it?" she asked.

"Why would you want to hear it? It is the most silliest thing I've ever heard her tell me," he retorted, annoyed.

ChiChi abruptly stood to her feet and left his side, and Goku instantly felt knots in his stomach. He jumped to his feet and followed the path she left behind until he reached her, down at the same pond he had last seen her. The sun had finally vanished and only the faint light from the stars lite the bleak sky. She sat with her feet in the pond and starring up at the night sky leaning back resting the weight of her body on her two hands.

He didn't understand ChiChi one bit but he didn't want her to take the pleasure of knowing her away. He had always heard Radditz and Turles talk about girls and how crazy they could be but they were worth all the courting. He never understood why nor wanted to, but something in him wanted to find out with ChiChi.

He walked to her side and took a seat next to her, and when he noticed she hadn't even given him a second glance he knew he had to fix it. "I'm sorry….I just don't care for the story I guess."

"I heard bits and pieces all my life about that fountain," she begun. "And I've always wonder what love could make a man build a fountain for a woman who's shadow he had always walk in."

Alarms went off in Goku's head at ChiChi's words, and he knew what she had said sounded so familiar. However; he couldn't place where he heard the words before and he didn't want to upset her again. "Tell me the story Goku," she asked, sweetly. Her large onyx orbs again locked with his and the knots had vanished and been replaced with joy.

"My Grands said there was a rich woman who had everything she needed. She had many offers to marry but she fell in love with a simple man. He own a….ah I think it was a…a small store and he didn't make much. However, he was the best builder in town and she met with him to build her a fence I think it was,"

"Just make up the stuff you don't remember," ChiChi interjected, she now rested on Goku's shoulder.

"Okay," he whispered. "When he went to build her fence he noticed that her shelves weren't in the best of shape and he asked her if she'd like him to work on it. She said that he had only said it because of money, and he told her that was the least of his concern. So when he had finished her fence and gave her the bill it was free. He didn't ask her for a penny and left, and then three months down the line her shelves broke. She came to him and apologized, than asked him to build her shelves and he accepted. When he came she made him a great big feast, and it was terrible because she didn't know how to cook. She always had the servants to do it."

ChiChi giggled, nuzzled her cold nose against Goku's bare shoulder. "I thought it was much more romantic than this," she exclaimed.

"Romantic?" he queried.

"Yes like a prince sweeping a princess off her feet or a young man falling in love at first sight," she breathed.

"Oh," he understood. "Well he did love her at first sight now that I remember."

"Did he really?" she pressed.

"Yes I forgot about that part," he answered.

"Goku you mustn't forget about things like that! Finish," she urged.

"Okay," he said. "He didn't mind that her food taste terrible he was just happy she tried on her own to cook him something and he ate everything. Every night he came to work on the shelves she'd always invite him to eat with her afterwards and they'd talk sometimes till sun up and she always told him about a fountain her parents built for her. When he had finally finished all her cabinets and the job was finished he built up the courage to ask her to court him. However, on the last day she had a visitor a rich governor from another town. He asked her to marry him and he stood at ears reach listening.

"She accepted the proposal of the governor and he was heartbroken. He hurried and finished the last of his work and left a note with the cost of his work, and again he charged her nothing. This time she was hurt and went to look for him at his shop and when she found him there asked why he didn't charge her anything. He said that it was a wedding gift for her, and immediately she knew he heard. She asked him why he never asked her to court and that if he knew money didn't mean anything to her. However; she had given her word and she had to hold to it."

"So they didn't end up together?" she asked, indignantly.

"I told you it wasn't the best story I heard," he added.

"Well continue," she informed.

"She married the governor and moved away and some years later the shop keeper heard that the woman was sick. She had seen many doctors and yet she still hadn't felt a day better, and her husband had sent her back to her old home for her last days. He decided since he never had the chance to tell her how he felt he would have the chance now, and day and night he begun to work in the center of the town. When others were sleeping he was up and when others were up he was too, and many begun to speak of his insanity. Finally after three months of hard work he built up the courage to visit the dying woman. She was overjoyed to see him, and also afraid that he might catch whatever disease she had contracted. However; he made it very clear that he didn't care if he had or not but he wanted her to see something. He brought her into the town and directed her before the large fountain her eyes blinded with a scarf. Then when the moonlight shone on the beautiful fountain he untied the scarf and she was mesmerized. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever dreamed of, and he told her it was hers'. She died a couple months later but she spent every last waking day with the shop keeper, and he enjoyed every last minute he had with her."

ChiChi looked up at Goku her eyes filled with tears, and envy, "You've seen it?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Will you take me to see it?" she asked.

"Okay," he answered.

"Really! Promise me you will," she pleaded.

"I promise," he replied.

"You're the only friend I've had in a long time," she whispered.

"Friend?" he said aloud. "Isn't the princess your friend?"

"Oh…of course silly….aside from her," she added, yawning. Before long she had fallen asleep on Goku's shoulder, and with care he scooped ChiChi into his arms and made his way back to the palace. As he entered a little woman with dark blue hair made her way over to him a frown upon her lips and fire in her eyes.

"She never knows how to listen," she seethed. "I know you are her guard but that doesn't give her any rights to stay out late. We've been looking for her all day!"

"She was only in the garden did the princess need her?" curiously, he asked.

"Need her?" the woman huffed. "This girl is too mischievous and exactly as her mother! I tell you after being a care taker for so many years it puts a toll on one's life."

"What do you mean mischievous?" he asked. He followed the woman into ChiChi's bedroom and gently rested her on the bed. He watched as the woman pulled the large covers over ChiChi's small frame but before long she shooed him out.

"Her father spoils her very much and keeps her locked away, and she isn't as any one before her. She loves to flirt too much and if you ask me that is no way for a girl to act and also she loves to fight too much. I've told her father that she needs some real discipline or how else can this kingdom thrive!"

"Flirt?" Goku scratched the back of his head. He had heard his brother talk about doing that with girls all the time and that it was always a wonderful game. Had that been what ChiChi was doing with him all day long? "Wait what do you mean 'the kingdom thrive'?"

"Boy do you have many questions!" she exclaimed. "Well you know let me let you on a little secret. Her father is returning in the morning and she hasn't the slightest clue and you will understand completely everything that I'm talking about. She is just too…stubborn!"

Goku watched as the woman hurried back into the room closing it behind her. He stood on the outside of ChiChi's closed bedroom door puzzled. He had never met the woman before and could hardly call their encounter an introduction. She was quarrelling so much about ChiChi she hadn't even said her name once. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to his bedroom. He would gain all the answers that he would need soon enough, and he couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The Princess..._

* * *

Loud banging from the adjacent door alerted the sleeping guard from his sleep. Tugging on his wrinkled t-shirt and navy blue cargo pants he rushed out the bedroom door. There at ChiChi's door stood a giant man, the slender woman from the night before at his side, and a guard banging at the door.

"Sire, I told you that she is in need of some dire punishment! She won't listen to a soul," cried the woman, her hands crossed over her chest. She wore a scowl that could kill any man, and her midnight blue orbs danced with fire.

"What is going on?" Goku interjected.

The large man glanced over to the half sleeping Goku, a brow now arched. The scowling woman shook her head in disapproval. "Who are you?!" The large man bellowed, the halls of the castle shaking.

The little woman stepped forward a hand pressed against the large man's chest, and her eyes fixed on Goku. "Sire, do remain calm. I had explained everything to you on your journey through mail, this is"

The creaking of the door silence the woman in her speech and all heads turned to the cracked door. "Who is knocking?" Came the rugged cry.

"ChiChi Ox, how dare you think to ask me who is there?" voiced the large man.

The door swung opened, and ChiChi rushed out jumping into the large man's arms. Goku, the lady, and guard watched as the large man spun ChiChi around with ease as a father would their young babe. "Daddy," giggled ChiChi, as he placed her on her feet.

"I've missed my sweet pea," ChiChi's dad, exclaimed.

"I've missed you," she answered. The three stood awkwardly by as the two stood their eyes locked together, and smiles as wide as the horizon on their faces.

"I have many gifts that I brought back," he informed.

"Really?" asked, ChiChi.

"Yes, and I've sent Launch to get you ready for my return bash but she said you wouldn't wake. So I had to get you myself," he said with a hint of disappointment.

"I was looking at the pictures of mother," she answered, mournfully.

"Oh…I see," he answered. "Well I want you to have Launch help you prepare and you meet me at the ballroom in two hours."

"Ok," she answered.

Her father was just about to leave when he caught sight of the perplexed Goku. "Wait, and who is this young man?"

ChiChi looked to her right and for the first time noticed Goku standing close by, and wave. "Oh daddy, he is my choice."

"Choice?" asked her father, hesitantly.

"Yes, you do remember telling me I could choose my personal guard. Right?" innocently, she asked.

"Yes, yes of course!" he laughed off his unsettled thoughts. "Well what's your name?"

"Goku," tersely, he answered.

"Well than Goku it is great to meet you, I'm OX. You don't have to be formal with me and bow," he informed.

Goku now raised his brow. Why would he have to bow to him? There was no requirement as far as he knew to bow to the king's help. "Ok," he answered.

"Well than you must come with my daughter!" he sung song, "we wouldn't want the pr-"

"Daddy, I can surely protect myself," she interjected. ChiChi felt butterflies in her stomach, and wanted no more than to see them off. She didn't want her father telling Goku anything she wasn't ready to tell him herself, she wanted to tell him everything first.

"Of course you can, but I love you to let someone else do it sometimes. Anyway, I will see you two shortly than," he said, and left.

Goku stood unease and more perplexed than he had been the night before. "Goku?" Chichi's soothing voice woke him from his daze, and then he noticed her.

She was wearing a long white gown with lace trimming and her hair pulled back and tied with a white ribbon. Her cheeks were a subtle shade of pink, and her large onyx orbs shone with care and she looked beautiful. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry if they woke you," she apologized.

"You need to get ready, and you don't need to be speaking to him as if he is a good friend!" Launch interjected.

"Will you prepare my bath Launch, and I will be right in," she instructed.

"Fine! You only have five minutes," she spat, disappearing behind ChiChi's bedroom door.

"Please don't think badly of her, she is really nice. She has just had some very rough patches in life," said ChiChi.

"I won't," he replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, but only if you can answer a question of mine first." ChiChi clasped her hands behind her back and leaned against the cold castle wall.

"Ok," he answered.

"I don't know…but I feel like I can trust you and you will always tell me the truth. I see something in you, and I don't understand how I did. It was the weirdest thing I'd have to say. I could see that in ways your brother Raditz is stronger than you. However; something told me that you were the one that I should choose. "ChiChi looked at the wall across the room distantly, and drew in a breath of air. " Will you promise me that you will never lie to me, and be completely open about everything and anything? I will do the same. Okay?"

Goku nodded in agreement. "I will, I promise."

"Great! So I wanted to start by telling you the thing I've held from you before anyone else can," she exclaimed. She unclasped her hands and pushed herself off the wall, and came closer to him. She was still amazed at how tall he was, and muscular at that. " Goku when we were commencing the selection I introduced myself as ChiChi the right hand of the princess, and to some effect that is true. However; I'm not the right hand I'm the-"

"Enough is enough, you two can talk when you're at the bash it has been over five minutes. Time to get ready!" Launch lashed, and yanked ChiChi into the room.

Goku shook his head, and reluctantly made his way to his room. He would have spent time wondering what she was going to say, or why they were always being interrupted, or so many others things had there not of been a man waiting inside of his room.

There were over five sets of clothes on his bed and pairs of shoes on his floor. "Goku, I'm the tailor and the King has sent me to prepare you for the afternoon bash.

Goku could only stand in horror as the man begun to mix and match the outfits and have him try on everyone.

* * *

Goku stood outside of ChiChi's bedroom door next to two guards unease, struggling to restrain from tearing off the silk shirt and blazer he wore. It had been a nightmare being dressed over and over again, as a little girl would dress her doll. After the umpteenth change and the tailor's 'magic trimming ' as he so called it, but Goku thought it was more of poking and pricking he was dressed. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the needlessly countless change of attire, all to find the first selected outfit.

The door cracked open and Launched peered outside the door, and motion for Goku to come closer. "Listen you will need to make sure that before we enter everything is fine. The other two guards here will stay one behind her and one directly before her. You should check the perimeter closely before we get to the ballroom and then check around where she will be siting. Then you than will sit on her left side. Understood?" Asked, Launch.

Goku nodded in agreement. "Good. I will get her," Launch disappeared behind the door again.

Goku glanced around the halls carefully as he was taught trying to see if he could find anything out of place, his eyes made a complete 360 around the halls. He never looked back once, only keeping his eyes focused on what was before him and his ears opened for everything happening behind him. The large hall doors opened, and he entered into the large ball room filled with a sea of faces. All eyes had turned to his direction, and as he rounded the room he spotted Raditz next to the _princess_ and ChiChi's father at a large table. He made his way over to the table and once he looked it over he signaled to the guard standing at the entrance of the large door to enter.

"Princesses, Princes, ladies and Gentlemen the Princess," announced a tall slender man. Trumpets begun to sound peppered with the sound of flutes, and the guard walked in. Goku stood dazed for a moment, and perplexed but when he seen ChiChi walk in in all her splendor everything begun to click together.

Her long raven hair poured over her shoulders bangs hung a few inches above her eyebrows, and she wore a sparkling pink corset top that flowed into a poof out bottom that poured down to her feet. With every step she took closer to him, his mind flash back the events of the past few days.

_Then it clicked!_

_She's the Princess._ ChiChi stood before him a smile upon her face, and the same love he always seen dancing in her eyes. She held out her hand for him, and for the strangest reason he felt the fear that she held in her heart that he might be mad. He couldn't explain were that feelings had come from, but he felt it. He felt what she was feeling. He took hold of her hand and she lightly squeezed his, worriedly. He sat her at her father's side and the crowd roared, and then he took a seat next to her as instructed.

_She's the Princess. _ It made perfect sense, and then it hit him: the voice. How could that voice have been himself? How could he have made himself become the guard of the Princess? How could he predict that?

"I'm sorry Goku," her soft voice, interrupted him from his thoughts.

"No, I understand. I'm not mad," he informed a brilliant smile upon his lips.

She looked over him for a few minutes trying to read his countenance, and then when she seen the genuine truth in his eyes she returned the smile. "Thank you."

* * *

"Goku, I must say I'm glad that my daughter has allowed someone to guard her. She has been a fire ball since her mother's death, and I'm glad when she lets someone in." OX King took a large sip from his cup of wine, and then gave ChiChi a loving rub on the back.

"Dad, just because I like to fight doesn't mean I'm filling a void, only that I have the character of my father. You know very well that you were always in love with martial arts," interjected, ChiChi.

"I wasn't speaking of your love of martial arts," corrected, OX King. "Goku you might not know it yet, but my daughter is one of the hardest catches in the sea!"

"Sire," interrupted, a tall slender man. He leaned forward to Ox King's ear when signaled, and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, well it looks as if your greater present has arrived, and I do hope that it will catch your eye," Ox King, informed. He squeezed ChiChi's left leg, as trumpets begun to sound and the large ball room doors opened again.

ChiChi was always excited to see the gifts her father would bring back from his travel, and she felt just as those many times before: excitement. A line of men dressed in navy blue suits strolled in with sashes of gold swung over their shoulders. They marched in pride, and when all twenty men final entered they split into rows of ten. In each man's hand they held a golden trumpet. All eyes in the large ballroom were glued upon the men's display, and then the two men closest to the door on both sides blew their trumpets.

Goku glanced over to ChiChi who sat memorized by the _fancy_ display. She leaned forward her chin rested in her palms longing for her present, as a child at the local candy parlor. Then the dazed expression melted away, and he looked over to the display of men and noticed a new face. A tall slender man with dark hair and broad shoulder, dressed in a fine royal purple silk suit walked between the row of men each blowing their trumpets as he passed.

He stood with a smile embedded upon his face, and the guests in the ballroom went wild. Whispers erupted through the crowd, and then with a slight wave of hand the crowd cheered. Goku had never seen anyone look more silly than they had now, and he didn't understand why the commotion.

"You have to save me," delicately, ChiChi whispered to Goku.

His eyes left the display before him, and returned back to the beautiful princess. She had pleading eyes, and there was no way he could say no.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Years!^.^ I hope everyone is having fun with family, friends, and everyone else. Lol, let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_To dance or not to dance…a second Choice…_

* * *

In all his glory the prince of Teriok now stood at ChiChi's right side creating a golf between her and Goku. He held out his hand a charming smile upon his handsome face, and ChiChi reluctantly placed her small hand in his. He slowly; gingerly, placed a simple kiss upon the top of her hand his eyes never leaving hers.

"Can you grace me with a dance?" He asked.

Quietly she sat, and would have continued in silence had her father not given her a nudge to the side. "Of course, but I'm not certain if you could lead," she answered.

"You'll be surprised at how well I can lead," he informed, helping her to her feet. She followed behind him closely until they reached the center of the ball room.

Everyone that was previously dancing to the music fled from the ballroom floor, and all eyes were fixed on the pair. ChiChi abhorred the way that people could watch, and make something so trivial into something much greater than it was!

The prince rested his right hand on the small of her back, and she placed hers' upon his shoulder and then clasped their left hands together. Almost instantly the music begun to play, and he pushed forward leading her into their dance. "Don't you think I lead well?"

"I think you don't know what leading means," she replied. "If that is leading I hate to know what directing is."

"Are you saying I'm a bit rash?" he glanced down at the little princess.

"Exactly what I'm saying," she retorted.

He chuckled at the fire that burned within her eyes, and spun her as a merry go round would and pulled her closer to him. The crowd of people in the room went wild at his brilliant display. There wasn't but centimeters between them and ChiChi could feel the heat of his body, and he never glanced away from her furious gaze. "Maybe I could show you else wise, if you let me," he whispered.

"Maybe not," she informed, her voice dripping with cynicism.

"I'm not a bad guy," he countered. "I'm certain you might have heard stories, but I'm not my father."

"I don't know what stories you are referring too, I only know truths," she spat. "Your army, your people have plague and murdered and I want no part of that."

"You won't have to worry about that," he soothed. "I know what my father has done before me is wrong, but I am not my father. I can't help it that I bear his name and kingdom. I would love to change or even help those in which my father had hurt."

ChiChi laughed as he twirled her and graceful she spun away at arm's length and then he pulled her back. The crowd was applauding with every twirl, spin, or movement they made but ChiChi was being tormented with everyone.

"How can you help someone when they are all murdered," she lashed.

"I can help those that are left, those that live," the music begun to fade, and before he could finish he gave the crowd one last source of entertainment as he dipped her.

* * *

Goku could only sit watching as the beautiful princess danced with the stranger, and wait. His stomach was in knots, and he couldn't begin to explain it. She did the most peculiar thing to him, and he always never had an answer to the phenomena.

She _was_ the princess and he _just_ the guard and he would be nothing more than that to her. However; he couldn't stop his mind from picturing her in his arms as she had now been in the terioken princes' arms.

"He'll make a wonderful suitor! Do you think so Goku?" Ox King gushed.

Goku glanced over to Ox King, although he knew it was right to answer the king he could find no words. How could he say yes?

_Guard the Princess' Heart…_

"What?" he question absentmindedly aloud again.

He was grateful for the crowds cheering that drowned out his word from the king, but was perplexed at the voice. He wanted to get an answer, to figure out where the voice was coming from and why it was telling him what it was.

"Goku did you hear me?" ChiChi interrupted him.

"Sorry," he answered.

"I was telling both my father and Prince Absalom that we have to retire, because it is your first night," she stated. "I know you have to practice, and as much as I hate leaving early I have to wait till your accustom to your duties."

"Huh?...Oh, okay!" Bewildered Goku nodded his head.

"It was pleasant meeting you Prince Absalom, and Daddy it was good to see you back," she said, sweetly. ChiChi kissed her father's cheek, and with a loving rub to the shoulder left with Goku following behind her.

* * *

The moment ChiChi and Goku step out of eye view of the ballroom she grabbed hold of Goku's massive hand and pulled him behind her as she ran down the narrow halls.

"What are you doing?" question Goku, as they continued their mad dash down the long hall.

"Just follow me," she answered.

With every stride he took behind the beautiful princess he became frustrated with desire to know where she was leading him too. He couldn't contain his frustration anymore when all that he could hear was the click of her heels and drag of her breath. Without realization he yanked her hand back a little harder than he anticipated, halting their run. Twirling her around, she stood pressed against him. Another unfamiliar expression greeted him on her perfectly shaped oval face, sorrow; she was white as a ghost, and what looked to be tears welled at the corner of her eyes. Why was she sad?

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, artlessly.

She shook her head a limp smile upon her full rosy pink lips that could break any man's heart. "No, you didn't hurt me, I just." Her usual audacious charm had fled and all that was left was a broken little girl. "My father has done the unspeakable Goku," she final managed.

He tried to think of everything he could that would have had her in such a ramble, but all he could pull was a blank. What had her father done? She hadn't even spent much time with him, and already he done something so horrible that left her in shambles? "I don't understand."

"He wants me to…" she bit down on her bottom lip. Mustering all that was in her she managed to look up to the innocent guard before her, taking in his loving features. Just the delicate care in his eyes made her fears melt away, and she couldn't help but giggle. "You were jealous!"

The question both baffled and confused Goku, and partly because he had never experience such a thing before. Since when did he get jealous? "I never had that," he tersely answered.

"Oh yes you did!" she accused. The sorrow once written upon her beautiful features vanished, and her usually playful demeanor returned.

"I didn't eat anything!" he informed, annoyed. It wasn't often he was accused of eating something he hadn't before.

"What," Chichi exclaimed, between fits of laughter. "Food…Goku you are very odd. I wasn't talking about food."

"No? Then what else could jealous mean?" he question.

"It simply means that you wish you were the one dancing with me, and you didn't like me dancing with Absalom!"

How had she known? Could she read his mind too? Goku was very perplex and he was begin to thinking nearly everyone could read his mind now. Especial with the occasional voice inside his head, and that meant he needed to keep a tight grip on what he'd say! His cheeks were burning red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry I'm only kidding," she soothed.

If he received a pound for every perplexing thing the princess had done to him he would be the richest man in all the land. For the first time they both noticed how dangerously close they were and immediately stepped back. "Sorry again for pulling you," again he apologized.

"No worries," she answered. "You make me feel like I'm on clouds when I'm in the middle of a storm."

His mind was going crazy again with the sound of her words, she was very peculiar. He never felt for a girl like he did for her, she was truly captivating. Indeed he hadn't a lot of experience with women but he was certain if he did they could never make him feel the way she did.

"Have you ever courted?" Asked, ChiChi.

"No," tersely he replied.

ChiChi smiled, and stood next to him hooking her left hand into the crook of his right arm. "Why? I mean you're very handsome," she whispered, a tiny shade of pink gracing her cheeks unbeknownst to the tall warrior.

He shrugged his shoulder as they began to walk down the halls. "I never really got to be around much girls, I was always farming. I met two but they were weird."

Giggling ChiChi look up to Goku that stood what seemed four inches taller than her. Curiously she proceeded to probe him for answers, "Weird? What do you mean by that?"

"For one every time I went around them they were giggling so much I couldn't get a word in, and their faces looked as red as a beet!"

"You are so silly, Ku," she interjected. "They must have really liked you, I don't find that hard to believe."

"They never felt special to me, "he added.

"Hmn. I've never court either," ChiChi informed. "I don't even get that option, I just get married away."

"That doesn't sound fair," Goku stated.

"That is the life of a Princess," she said, somberly.

"Is that why you're sad?" Goku asked. Goku could be dense at times, but he had his moments. Then just as at the table earlier when he had found out she was the princess he could feel all her emotions to an extent it felt like he was drowning. He couldn't understand it, and he couldn't grasp the connection between them.

"Ku, it feels like I've known you forever," she exclaim, in need of a change of topic. "Like you were always here with me, you know?"

"In a way…wait! You didn't answer my question," countered Goku.

"You're much smarter than I thought," Said, ChiChi. ChiChi eyes became distant and the flickering of the castle walls only illuminated the tiny princess' sorrow. "I don't know if you'd understand."

"I'd try too," he informed. The sternness in his large eyes had made ChiChi understand how much he truly wanted to know, he cared.

"Follow me," she urged gripping his hand and he willingly followed. After bending a few more corners in utter silence, and stepping out into the fresh night air. Goku was more curious to know where he was being taken, and to know what she had to tell him. They had reached one of the large walls of the castle gate, and ChiChi let go of Goku's hand and sat on her knees.

Goku watched inquisitively as she moved aside a few stones, and revealed a wide opening in the shape of a square window in the wall. "Come look," she instructed.

Goku sat next to her, and looked out of the gaping hole to see the dimly lit city. Only a few people were bustling through the dark roads, and some closing down their shops others talking away. He had seen the city in the night and couldn't grasp what had been so intriguing to the princess or even made her upset about the tiny city before them, when she had an empire inside these walls. He glanced over at her and for the first time he could see all her beauty as she sat aw struck at the little town. She was the cream of the crops in his eyes, and that was a very grand standard!

"They have it all," she exclaimed. "Choices so many wonderful choice; when they'd like to close their store, or even when they wanted to open it. Oh! They could even take a lunch break and eat as many truffles as they'd like, and the girls get to choose the boy they'd like to kiss. Look at that girl, Ku."

Goku's eyes glanced back to the scene before them at a tall slender girl who was giggling away with a gentleman. "She likes him," ChiChi said, dreamingly. "Look at the way she touches him, and the way he looks at her...that's love. She gets to **choose** if he is the one she wants to marry, and I would trade anything, **anything** to do the same."

"You just want to choose who you marry?" asked Goku.

"Yes!" cried chichi, "well to a certain extent I just want to be able to choose what I want in **my** life. Like what I want to eat for breakfast, or how much soap goes in my bubble bath…or colors I want to wear. To choose…like I chose you."

ChiChi looked over to Goku their eyes now met and for the second time her cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink, and heat surged through her tiny frame. She choked out a laugh and quickly turned from his gaze back at the view of the town. "Sometimes I get carried away; I don't know why I even said that."

"Before my Gramps died he always said that _our _choices make _our _lives, and maybe you don't feel you're living yours because you haven't made much," he expressed.

"Why does your Gramps and Gran always have such wonderful phrases?" smiling, she placed the rocks back in their places hiding the view of the city.

Goku sat pensively; his eyes distant and chin resting in the palm of his right hand. ChiChi was perplexed by his demeanor; she had never seen him look as he did at that moment. She couldn't place her finger on what he could be thinking so hard on, but she had no pleasure in sitting for hours in the remindful cold. "Goku we ne-"

"Will you show me how to dance?" he interjected.

Brow arched ChiChi looked daringly at Goku trying to figure out his tactics. "Teach you to dance?"

"Yes," he affirmed.

Was he playing? Did he not notice it was freezing outside? Also, what music would they dance too? Millions of questions popped into her mind, but none outweighed the desire in her heart to teach her charming guard. "…Okay, sure. You have to help me up though."

As quick as she said it he was to his feet pulling her up as well with care. "So you have to place your right hand on the small of my back," she informed.

With every intention of following her instruction he placed his hands where he had thought she informed. The startle jump from the princess and eyes of dagger quickly let him know he had gone centimeters to low. "Sorry," he hashed out.

"You're okay, just remember my butt isn't my back," she giggled. "Now you will hold out your left hand and I will place mine against yours." He extended his arm and when ChiChi placed her small hand against his massive hand chills went through his body. "Now you will lead, if you want to lead me back just move forward with your right. Let's start simple okay?"

Goku nodded and with a gentle push they begun, and their music the chime of the crickets. ChiChi couldn't help but laugh at how many times Goku would step on her feet, or do an awkward turn. He had the silliest face when he would mess up that of a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. ChiChi enjoyed every minute of her clumsy student's attempt of dance!

* * *

"You did it," exclaimed Goku. They had been dancing for hours and luckily the dinner hadn't ended, or Launch would have surely given her a talking.

"Did what? Live after dancing with the world's worst dancer," she teased.

"Hey I can't help it that dancing has so many stupid moves," he wallowed. "Why couldn't it be easy like kung Fu?"

"I think most people would say the opposite," she countered. "Anyways what were you saying?"

"Oh," he smiled. They stood in front of her bedroom door; he already scouted her room for any uninvited guests. "You made your second choice."

"I don't understand, how?" she questioned.

"You chose to teach me to dance," he answered.

Giggling she nod and she felt the same burn from earlier rise upon her cheeks. "I did," joyfully, she agreed. "Good night, Ku," she whispered. She made her quick escape behind her bedroom door, leaning against it for support she took in a needed breath of air. _What was happening to her? _

* * *

**A/N: ** Thanks to all that left a review, and I hope you do again. I also hope all those that hadn't before will leave a review this time. If I don't write a personal answer back please don't have any hard feelings, I tried to write back to everyone with a question or an in depth observation. THANKS!

Thanks too: Windy50, Jin, Yoki, Cloud9, thanks to both Guest

Riz-sama : THANKS! I love that you like my OOC & the regular character Goku is a bit more edgier than most of my original portrayal of him. However; he will have more Goku moments soon, just shaping him a bit better. Let me know what you think about him in this chapter and the others to come! I love your thoughts, and reviews keep them coming! :D

Mimi & Sandra321 : Happy New Years to you too! I enjoy every comment, and love to see more.

Mew57: Happy New Year! & no it isn't the butler, lol that would be one extravagant butler! =)

Son Goshen: Happy New Year! I'm doing wonderful and seen snow for the first time! How are you doing? I'm glad you like it

Sharon & Dan: Thanks for your reviews! It's both of your reviews that fuel me to write more, and also inspires me with more twist! Keep them coming!

Guest: I would love to know your name! However; I'm grateful that you enjoy the story! Also that you tried it out and gave it a read

A dbz fan: Thanks! Lol, you really make my day with your reviews. I really enjoyed it!

Ginata: Your review really tickled me! Stay tune, and I love your thoughts!

Rozelia: So many reviews and I can just swim in them, thank you!

Nura20: Bingo! You hit the cat on the tail! A prospect for our dare ChiChi, but not if Goku has a say I hope! =)

Happy New Years EVERYONE!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Questions, Questions, ….Oh more questions

* * *

_Knock._

The soft sound of the door trembling beneath someone's hand woke the sleeping guard from his peaceful slumber. His onyx orbs were greeted with bleak darkness. It was still night outside his window which sent his mind reeling with many questions. Who was at his door?

He pushed off the covers, and sat up. Another knock came, and he swung his feet over the bed edge. The cold tile floors stung, and mental he kicked himself for not wearing those fancy sleeping shoes that they informed him to.

He felt for his night stand and once he grasps it, stood to his feet using the wall as a guide. It was horrifically dark, and when the wall came to the end he reached for the door knob. Only it wasn't the doorknob, he yelped in frustration as he was now covered in ashes from the wooden candle. He was freezing cold, covered in ashes, and no longer in need of sleep but a hot bath.

Trying desperately to dust himself off he heard giggling from outside his room. The taunting sound lead him straight to the bedroom door, and without thought he pulled it open. The light poured into the room, and behind the door revealed Princess ChiChi.

"Why I didn't think you as a smoker," she teased.

Smears of ashes rounded his face, and some clung to his wild hair. She wiped away a smudge from under his eye, a smile as wide as the horizon on her lips.

"It was just dark, and I-"

"I'm only teasing you again," she interjected. "I know it is pretty late, but you inspired me."

"Inspired you?" he question.

She nod, and peering over his shoulder noted the fog of black in his room. "You know that a lantern can be lit at night, it last longer than the wax candles. Plus the wax candles are more for decorations, Ku."

"I was wondering why they burned so fast," he said, flabbergasted.

"I missed you, Ku," said ChiChi.

"No you didn't I'm right here," he informed, scratching the back of his head. How did she miss him? She was standing right in front of him? You can only miss someone; if you aim wrong, or go to the wrong door…

ChiChi only smiled holding a brightly lit lantern in her hand. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh! Of course," he replied, sheepishly. He moved out of the frame of the door, and Chichi walked in.

He admired how amazing the little lantern was; chasing away almost all the darkness in the room. He closed the door as ChiChi made her way over to his bed, and rested the lantern on the night stand. She sat on the edge of the bed with a long white flowing night gown her hair pulled back in a neat ponytail tied with a purple ribbon. Her long raven locks braided tightly, she glowed.

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen you since we danced," she said, melodiously.

"They said you weren't feeling well, are you still ill?" he asked.

"Badly," she answered. "Won't you sit next to me?"

"Give me a minute in the bathroom I just woke up," he told.

"Ok, only a minute," she joked, smiling.

Nervously she patted out the wrinkle of her night gown, and when she had finished she glanced around his room. It looked completely different; they had changed the colors and Goku brought a few pieces in himself. He had a small painting of what must have been his grandmother, brothers, and him. Also seated comfortable next to the paintings was that small black book with the lock. She was very curious to know what was inside the book.

She could only imagine the many secret Goku kept inside of it, and how close it would bring her to him. She shook her head and turned her prowling eyes back on her attire she could get carried away sometimes.

"You said your still sick," Goku intercalated, startling ChiChi.

"I didn't even hear the door open," she exclaimed. "My heart is pounding like a drum."

"hmm?" Goku sound.

"Sit next to me," she told. He complied and sat next to her soaking in the sweet aroma of almond cherry perfume. She took his hand, and guide it to her chest resting it gingerly there she looked to Goku. "You feel it?"

He did! He felt the pounding of her heart, and he felt terrible for sending it on a race. "I didn't mean to," he apologized.

A smile made all the fear he felt vanish. Their faces were inches apart and they could feel the warmth of their breath. Goku stomach was in knots, and with every draw of breath she took the knots would tighten. He felt drawn to the beautiful princess, and for the first time he wanted to feel how a girl's lips would feel against his'.

Their eyes closed slowly, and they were inches from closing the gap between them when Goku's stomach grumbled. Giggling ChiChi pulled back, a stain of red upon her cheeks.

"It seems like your always hungry," she mused.

"It seems that always happens even at the wrong time," bellowed Goku. He couldn't believe his luck!

She shook her head, and for a moment they were both silent. She couldn't contain the attraction she had for him, and she was pleased it was the same for him. "You see I'm badly ill," she interrupted the silence.

"What do you mean?" Goku glanced over to her; taking in her beauty. His mind couldn't stop racing searching for answers for what her sickness could be.

"I can't stop thinking about you," she answered. "You're the first guy to do that to me, you know?"

"You too," he informed.

"I find that hard to believe," she countered.

"But its true," he said, candidly.

She looked him square in the eyes and when she noted the sincere look in his eyes she believed. She had made many stories in her mind about Goku that the truth seemed a little farfetched. " You're honest!"

"Of course! I thought we are supposed to be, we made a promise and I always keep mine," he exclaimed.

" I'm sorry, I just seen a lot of men lie," she said, remorsefully. "Also I thought that you're handsome so you were bound to have many girls even if you didn't have a girlfriend yet."

"Well if you consider my grams as a girl then I've had a girl ," he said, blithely.

ChiChi giggled and climb on the bed sitting with her back against the bedhead. " Do you like me, Goku?"

"Yes."

"I mean do you like me more than what a friend would?" again, ChiChi asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"What?" ChiChi's brow hooked together, and all the sweetness drained from her voice.

Goku gulp even with the little light they had in the room he was able to see the rage written on her face. He knew that he had said something wrong, and he didn't know how to fix it. "Sorry, I'm not good with knowing what liking someone is. I don't have any training in that."

"Training? I swear! If I were a stranger I'd think you were raised by a pack of wolves," she kid. "Tell me about your family."

"Like what?" Asked, Goku.

"Did your Grams ever tell you about your father or mother?" ChiChi sunk into the comfort of Goku's bed resting her head on his silk pillows. She had a delicate smile on her face, and her eyes danced with curiosity.

"No, but my Grand did. He told me that my father was fearless and that he was a warrior for our people. He'd always put others before himself, and that is why I'm here," he said.

"Did he die out at battle?" ChiChi probed, yawning.

"No, at our home…a vicious clan leader had murder my father and mother as they helped us escape," informed, Goku.

"Ku, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, it wasn't you," he smiled.

"I know but…" she voiced, she pat the empty side of the bed Goku sat near. "Will you lay next to me?"

"I don't think that is a good idea," he exclaimed.

"Why? Because your snoring will kill my ears?" She chided. "Goku you're my guard I'd like to think that you'd never do anything to hurt me."

"I won't," tersely, he replied. "I'd never ever hurt you."

"Good so lay next to me," she requested.

Hesitantly, Goku laid down in the empty spot that seemed to be prepared especially for him. He laid on his back his hands clasped behind his head, and stared at the darken ceiling. It was almost unbearable lying next to ChiChi, but when she inched closer resting her head upon his chest – it had past unbearable.

"Tell me about your mother, do you know anything of her?" she queried.

"They said she was beautiful, and very brilliant. My brother Turtles took a lot from her they say, and the one thing that I certainly have from her is courage. They said she wasn't afraid of anything, and that's how my parents met. Their village was in war and the woman stayed behind to keep the village together. My mother was a watch guard for the town at night, and the night the men return she sound the alarms. Their uniforms were destroyed, and she didn't know they were from their village. She rushed at my father with a spare, and would have killed him straight through the heart had he not had on a vest plate."

A soft purr halted Goku's reminiscing, and he looked down to see the beautiful princess sleeping. She lay motionless and had it not been the soft draw of air he would have thought she was dead. It felt wonderful; her lying upon his chest lulled by the sound of his heartbeat. Yawning he looked back up at the ceiling, soaking in the comfort her presence. He fought sleep as best he could; till it overcame him and he joined the sleeping beauty in slumber.

* * *

The rays of the faithful sun ushered into Goku's room waking him from sleep. He yawned, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. It was another day, and another chance to see Chi- alarms went off in his head as he remembered that she snuck over to his room. Her side was empty! He begun to pat around hopeful to feel her tiny body next to him, but when he couldn't feel her he glanced over to her side to find it…empty.

_Was it a dream? Had he imagine the night before?_ He sat up in the bed and glanced around his room hoping to see her, but he didn't. _Why did she plague him? How was she able to invade his mind?_ Mournfully, he stood to his feet and went to prepare himself for the day. Goku's mind still replaying the night before; the feel of her silky hair tickling his chin, or when she rested on his chest. Also when their heads were pressed closely together and her lips were only inches from his.

In what seemed minutes Goku had showered, brushed his teeth, changed, and brushed his hair all by instinct as his mind was carried away by thoughts of ChiChi. Sighing he took a seat on the small arm chair adjacent to the night stand that his father's black book rested. He took it into his hands, and begun to finger the lock dial. However, every attempt he made at unlocking the small black book was void. He had no idea of what the combination could have been, and it troubled him-but he wouldn't stop trying.

The bellow of the trumpets outside of Goku's window reminded him of his daily task, and he rested the book back in its previous spot. He quickly made his way to the large two doors, and when the doors opened it revealed behind them a very angry man with a glare that could kill an army. Something told Goku it wouldn't be a great morning like he had hoped!

"I've been looking for you, it seems you have some answers that I'm dying to know," seethed the angry man.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so I did this chapter in kind of a rush. I do hope that it still measure out to something, next one I will certainly have more time. Anyways let me know what you think, or any ideas you might have! =) Guys prepare...the drama will begin soon...lol -.- so lame of me! but who doesn't like spice?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Absalom_

* * *

With a hard push the angry solider entered Goku's room uninvited. He had been completely humiliated and it was well overdue for Goku to know exactly how _it_ felt. His hands balled into a fist at his side, and his eyes shooting daggers at the unbeknownst Goku.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here!" he lashed, now grinding his right fist in the palm of his left hand. "And I know there is no one here to save you from me."

With no further words the angry solider threw his fist forward. Goku brought his arms up as quickly as he could his eyes closed with anticipation of the blow, but when none came he opened them again. Laughter filled the room as the once angry solider stood watching Goku's reaction. "The look on your face is priceless little brother," Radditz kid.

"What is your problem?" Goku said. He had been perplexed since the moment he had seen Radditz, and he wasn't in the mood for one of his game.

"My problem? Well let's just say if you weren't my brother, and if I didn't get the offer I did I would have killed you. You stole the prize position I wanted to claim, and you knew it all along," he informed. Radditz crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around his brother's nearly neat room.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Goku admitted the confusion still evident in his face.

"So you mean to tell me you didn't know you were guarding the true princess the entire time?" questioned Radditz.

Sighing Goku took a seat on his bed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "No I didn't the night before was the first time that I knew."

"Well she is very cunning isn't she," interjected Radditz. "I tell you I knew that it was her the first day, because everything they spoke of the princess she held. She also had a grace to her that her fake counterpart didn't hold. I was furious when I realized the night of the feast that I was being fooled to care for a lowly slave."

"I don't think she intended to make anyone angry," Goku said in defense.

Radditz took a seat in the arm chair by the bed, taking in the countenance of his brother he frowned. He caught sight of the black book resting on the polished stand, and he remembered the day Goku had fought for the pitiful little book. Their Grams had taking out a small box that was filled with many different items belonging to their father and mother. She told them of how they'd visit them, and how they were kind enough to give them gifts from their town shop. Their father was not only a brilliant warrior but he made beautiful pottery, and his mother painted.

She agreed to give them each one item from the box and he and Turles went for the ones of higher price, and Goku had wanted the dusty book. His Grams had tried to sway him to pick something more useful but his mind was set on the book, and what secrets it held inside, to be talked out of keeping it.

"Word of advice little brother do not fall for the princess it isn't a good feeling to have a broken heart," Radditz said. He sunk into the curve of the small arm chair, and he could see the guilty look on his brother's face. He could tell that Goku already had feelings for the beautiful princess; he only hoped they weren't too deep.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"She is the princess and you her guard," tersely Radditz replied. "I've heard that she enjoys flirting with men, but she doesn't fall for any. She is very shallow they say, and I know a broken heart is all you will get from any love of hers. "

Goku frowned, and looked to the window. Radditz didn't know ChiChi; he didn't know the kindness she held inside. It was true he was just a warrior but she had chosen him, beside he wasn't looking for love. He was here to guard her and she was a wonderful friend who baked him treats, and she did care!

"I know that I'm her guard, and that is all I hope to be," informed Goku. However; his inside twisted at the word _friend_ it didn't appease him when he spoke of her. Why did he feel so defeated when he said that?

"I can see it in your eyes," Radditz said. "You like her and I don't think it wise. She isn't the sweet princess that the town thinks her to be, and you aren't the best with love. She will turn you inside out and then spit you out and you will have no say. You aren't royalty brother, and I don't say this out of jealousy but love. Grams would want me to protect you."

"What was the offer you received?" Goku asked in hopes of shifting the conversation.

"You're looking at the second general in command," Radditz boasted.

"Congratulations!" Chimed Goku.

"Thank you," he said. "I wanted to let you know before I head out, we are leaving today to meet with the King of Augustine. They want peace and I will be one of the honored guest of the king can you imagine that?"

"So you're bringing peace to them? Wouldn't it be spoiled when you get there?" Curiously Goku asked.

Radditz burst into laughter at his foolish brother till Goku glared in anger. "Why are you laughing?"

"Grams dropped you to many times," Kid Radditz. "Peace isn't food it's an action of coming together. You spent too much time in the sun brother."

"Well I hope it goes well," Goku said. "When do you leave?"

"In an hour I'm going to visit Grams before I do," he informed. "I'll see you when I return, maybe then you will have that bloody book figured out!"

He stood to leave, and before leaving meet his brother eye to eye in a silent understanding of respect. He loved his brothers and cared for both his brothers dearly since they were the only blood relations he had left. However, he would never say the words out loud they both knew.

"She is going to marry the Terioken prince remember that," he added before slipping out the door.

* * *

Absalom growled at the entrance of the tall slender woman that entered the throne room. He was nearly certain that she had come to bear news of the princess' persistent illness that kept her locked away in her room. It had been acceptable the first two days, but with the seventh day nearly approaching and no sight of his future bride he was becoming impatient.

"If you've come to tell me she is sick I tell you now it is better you leave my sight without a word! I will return home and withdrawal my proposal if she insults me with any more lies!" He spat.

The blonde hair woman bowed gracefully and waited till he granted her permission to speak. "She is well today sire and wishes to meet you for a tour of the country," she informed.

Absalom sat up straight his anger vanished and he signal for her to leave. He had waited too long to have time with her, and to sway her of his true purpose to marry her. With each day she had refused to see him with the futile excuse of sickness he had grown wary, and his right hand had try to tell him she was promiscuous. He remembered the previous day's conversation after yet another refusal.

"She is insulting your grace," said Demetrius. He was tall slender man with hooded eyes, and a large nose and mustache. He had been Absalom's help since he was but a child, and his old aged shown with every crease.

"She thinks I'm like my father," Said Absalom.

"She judges you from the past, and spits in your face when you try and secure her future. She should be grateful that you have chosen her to be your queen any other woman would be," he informed. He motioned for a slave nearby to pour out a fresh cup of tea for the two.

"I don't blame her for what she says though," he answered. "My father was cruel, and murdered without cause."

"There was cause," said Demetrius in defense. "He had given each ample time to worship him, and lay down all other powers to your kingdom. Those who didn't listen received the punishment that he promised. A man is only a man by his word."

"A man's word should be just, and my father's wasn't."

"I'd never think different, they killed your mother. The nations he brought these promises to killed your mother. This woman she has eyes on all other men but you," added Demetrius.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"I see her flirting eyes, and have heard one to many stories. I promise you that you will not find her fickle ways promising and it will be the end of you. Everything your father fought for will be pointless; do you not remember it was for your mother he did his work?" Demetrius roused.

"I know very well, but she wouldn't have wanted so many to die," he countered. "I just don't want to make the same mistakes my father had."

"Your father's blood runs through your veins, and he is very much alive in you. Let no one tell you that you aren't you father's son."

Absalom could hear those words echoing in his mind, and as much as he'd like to think differently it was becoming a battle lately to deny it. The beautiful princess wasn't making it any easier on him to try and sway from the anger that boiled in his veins, and the lust of affliction that danced in his mind.

"Demetrius let us go," he informed, triumphal. "The princess has final found her health."

* * *

Impatiently Absalom tapped his foot, his arms crossed over his chest and anger evident in his eyes. He had been awaiting her presence for three hours and his patience was quickly dying with every passing minute. "That girl must have lied to you, surely she had to sway her to come," Demetrius interjected.

He was enraged at the words, and all the patience he had left had deserted him. He surely would walk out on this princess. He would sever ties with the kingdom and if they were lucky he'd leave raiment of them. "She insults me continuously," he huffed.

"As I should," voiced the beautiful princess who walked through the large castle doors. She had the worse timing and heard his angry protest, and that made him kick himself mental.

"Do you look to make me angry," he seethed.

"No I look to make you furious," she answered, simply. "I think we can all agree it was accomplished."

"I won't be brought into your trivial games, and it seems that your health has found itself swiftly," he added.

"I rather agree," she answered, faking a smile "We must wait for my guard."

"Why? We have plenty here already and time has certainly lapse since your expected arrival," he informed. He raked his hand through his hair in a heated swift motion trying to calm the rage that burned inside.

"I so choose," she answered. "Also I never gave a time of my arrival."

Swiftly he moved to stand before her his frame towering her, he glared down at her his fist clenched at his side. He was heated, and he wanted to take his anger out on the smiling princess before him. It took everything in him to try desperately to calm the rage that pounded, and the desire to shake the little princess to death.

"Princess," the distraught voice of Goku claimed both of the two angry royalties' attention. He quickly made his way to her side ready to fight the enrage prince, but the subtle touch of the princess calmed him.

All the worry that had once been embedded on his face had faded away and he soften at the feel of her small hands against his massive arm. He had just made his way out of the castle when he saw her _betrothed_ glaring at her with his fist ready to fight. He needed to protect her!

"Don't worry Goku he is making empty threats," she soothed. The care that reflected in her eyes at the tall warrior was not only evident to Absalom but Demetrius who stood by in joy.

"We will leave now," demanded Absalom, as he pointed to the carriage. "He will ride alongside the carriage."

"He will do no such thing," informed ChiChi.

"Do you rather him walk then?" he threaten.

"Fine, don't think for a moment that you will be in command of my life. My father is the only reason that I even take this ride with you today," she informed. She pushed passed him, and with Goku's help she got into the carriage. She was beyond outrage, and she had no desire to ride with the angry prince. He after all symbolized the epitome of a life long struggle of dominance that was placed over her life. She was a caged bird, the only time she had ever felt free was when her mother was alive and with… _Goku_.

Brushing the crease of his shirt, and with a deep breath of air he got into the carriage. He sat across from the wounded princess who had her face pressed towards the narrow window gazing out at the view before her. She was very beautiful and that was one of the reason he agreed to marry her. The other was his hope to make vanish the cruelties his father had done to many innocent lives.

Launch had entered the carriage and sat next to the princess, a frown upon her face. She had been disgusted by the princess' defiance and her need to rival a man of Absalom's standard. He would help the kingdom to rise again, and would take the worry from the king's mind on the stand of his kingdom and daughter. She was even more disgusted with the princess feelings for the lowly guard she had chosen.

At first she had thought she only had a small crush on him, and it might have been that way for the princess in the beginning. However, she seen the way the princess had rushed to her distressed guard and it wasn't a friendly gesture. She was growing feelings for him, and that would be the death of her father.

"The first place we will go to is the town square it has a beautiful fountain," interjected Launch. She had hoped it would calm the tension in the small carriage and get the stubborn princess to talk. However she sat with her eyes glued out the window never once looking to either her or Absalom.

It would be a quiet ride if she had any say in it. She would never allow Absalom to have any satisfaction in hurting her, and he had truly hurt her. He reminded her that she was just a girl and she had many limitations. She had no rights to make her own decisions they were all given to her father and then her husband.

So she sat fighting the tears from spilling, and fighting thoughts of her pending doom. The only sound she could hear was the frighten pound of her heart. She could hear the subtle conversation Launch had carried with the fiery prince and it held no interest to her. It had felt like hours, but only had been minutes. Her mind caught away from her as she remembered a few nights before, and how Goku had held her.

He had made her feel so alive. He had made her feel like she had a choice, and she loved how that felt. The sounds of hooves drew her from memory, and only a few feet away from her was Goku. It looked as if he was caught away in thought too and she wondered if he was remembering the same thing. Did he think of her like all the others? Did he think her a possession or was she more than that? Did he think it was right for her to make choices? Did he think…_Did he think of her as the man who made the _she shook the thought away before it came. It was a silly thing to think of.

"The fountains in Teriok double this in size and beauty," Absalom boasted.

"Maybe in size, but not in beauty," voiced ChiChi. "That fountain was made with love by a simple man with a heart greater than someone of your statue!"

"Must you always speak to me in such irritation?" said Absalom.

"Only when you speak without thinking," she answered. "Which seems to be-"

"Reframe your words princess or your father won't be appeased to know your nightly walk," Launch interjected.

ChiChi looked to the older woman and just as she was about to speak she grasped the meaning of her words. _Launch knew_. She tensed, and with an unsteady breath she exhaled and tried to steady her anger. How had she found out that she left her chambers? She was certain Launch retired for the night. Had the snake eyed woman been so distrusting in her to watch and wait for her to leave.

"Why don't you be kind and tell the prince of the fountain," she added.

"I…" she cursed herself silently for being so foolish and not taking better precautions. Why did Launch hate her so much? With a silent nod from Launch she complied with a forged smile she told the tale as Goku had.

Absalom sat unmoved at her story, and with a greater curiosity of her _nightly walk_. "It is a foolish tale and foolish man to build a fountain for a woman that never cared enough to choose him. It takes a man to get what he needs."

Absalom smiled inwardly at ChiChi's disapproving look. He had decided somewhere between his long wait for the princess and her goggling eyes on her solider, he would conquer her. He would bring her to her knees, and make her know that he was the one to be in charge. He would marry her and her only joy would be found in him. She would be as a puppy listening to his every command. She would be _his._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and patience. We all have times that make us choose a path, and Absalom has chosen his. The plot thickens!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The carriage came to a halt at the town square right before the beautiful fountain and before long there was a crowd of people around. ChiChi always loved to see the town and despite her unwanted company she would do just that on her first time out in ten years. The carriage door opened and Launch was the first to step out into the blazing sun, Absalom followed. ChiChi lingered for a moment at the carriage door taking in the rows of faces that stood in awe at the royal carriage and now her.

Goku's hand of help took her from her daze and she took his hand, he helped her down. Everyone was bowing now, she never let go of Goku's hand. She had worn a simple white toga that flowed to the ground her long ebony hair in spiral curls. It felt odd to be out with the people after so long being locked away for safety's sake.

"I'm nervous," she whispered.

"You will do fine," Goku answered. "I'm here with you."

ChiChi wasn't sure if it was his answer or the tone of his voice but she found comfort. Absalom seemed preoccupied soaking up the attention that the town's people were giving. She followed behind him Launch shortly a head of her and Goku at her side.

"I'm honor to see the town of my new kingdom," Absalom shouted. ChiChi shuttered at his word and the thought of soon being married away to him. She had no desire to be his wife or to hand her people over to him, but she had no say.

Demetrius scurried the crowd away and back to their normal activities after Absalom's declaration then took his place by his side. ChiChi found no pleasure in the older man there was something wicked about him; she couldn't place her finger on it though.

"Where did you live?" ChiChi asked the silent guard.

He smiled with a boyish charm that sent ChiChi's stomach fluttering. She was certainly attracted to her guard, that fact didn't scare her but the longing to know more of him did. It wasn't unusually to have an affair with the help for she had heard many married women say it. However; what she longed for wasn't a simple affair something inside of her wanted to know everything about him. She was intrigued by him and would hang on his every word. It seemed the more time she spent with him the more that thirst grew.

She knew she wasn't as the other women that spoke of sleeping with the help and going to bed with her husband. She only wanted _one_ husband, that freighting thing was she longed for it to be…Goku.

"In a farm outside of town," Goku answered.

"Oh that is right you were telling me that, but did you ever come here?" She cautiously glanced in Absalom's direction and was overjoyed when she noticed he was busy speaking with Demetrius. She would soak in every minute she could with Goku.

"Sometimes, when we got our weeks' pay me and my brothers would come," he replied. "I like the candy shop…even though in a way I don't think they liked me much. The first time I went I thought everything was free because it was just out in the open so I eat everything I seen. Long story short I eat ALL the candy that wasn't behind the register and only had a few oxens to pay. It took a while of explaining from my Grand to realize what I did wrong."

Demetrius looked over his shoulder at the giggling princess and her guard that had a baffled looked on his face. He looked over to Absalom who was talking to a shop owner, when he parted with the shop keeper he rushed to Absalom. "Do you neglect that your princess is behind you and flirting away openly with her guard. Do you wish to be name a fool in front of people you will soon have rule over?"

Absalom brows hooked together, he frowned at Demetrius. It seemed he was always keen on everything negative but the laughter he now heard from behind caught his attention. The princess was giggling away with her guard brushing her hand against his arm. The tall massive guard had a perplexed look on his face like a deer before the bullet connects. He was furious, and for the first time there was no defense for the brat princess. "Fetch her, and have a slave bring shade."

Demetrius hurried to the princess side, waving to a slave that walked shortly behind her to bring the parasol. "Princess the Prince request you report to his side," he informed.

"I'm talking he will wait," she answered. She turned her attention back to Goku who looked to the troubled man.

"ChiChi I think you should go to him," Advised Goku.

"Not you too," sighing she turned to Demetrius again. "Fine."

Demetrius turned on heel a devilish smile upon his lips, the princess might win a few battles but not the war. He didn't like the fact that Absalom was even second guessing the legacy his father had left him and had acquired for their kingdom for the sake of people. He had seen many Princesses beautiful and rich as ChiChi before; he couldn't understand why Absalom chose her. "She is coming…I would look like to let you know it wasn't by any will of her own. She only agreed when her guard insisted that she should listen she is certainly taken by him."

"Do you look to paint out the obvious? It doesn't matter how taken she is with him her hand was already promised to **me**!" Absalom ran his hand through his hair, the large umbrella soon hovering over him and ChiChi at his side. He looked to the small princess who stood pouting at his side, and Goku two step behind them. "Do you intend to embarrass me with that face?"

"Of course not! I didn't know everything I did had to include you," she replied in anguish. Two townspeople turned in their direction at the stern voice of the princess watching in wonder.

Absalom was aware of the watching eyes and furious at the scene she was causing, he hooked his arm through hers. He quickly clasped it close to his side before she could pull free, and with a smile on his lips and the gently wave of his hand tried to masquerade the heated scene. "If you continue I will have your guard sanction elsewhere. You know very well your father has already given your hand to me, and I can make your life terrible! Fix your face and your attitude or else you won't like my bite!" he whispered in her ear his words laced with venom.

She stiffened and he looked down at her it was as if she was still processing everything he had said and he was pleased by the look of distress on her face. It sent a triumphant jolt of pride through his body that was swiftly wind as he noticed her eyes shifted to her tall guard. He growled inwardly at her actions it was as if she was only worried for the barbaric guard of hers. "Fine," she breathed.

"Wonderful darling," he said.

ChiChi forced a smile to her lips and tried to ease the anger that bubbled inside her as she walked silently along his side. Their guide brought them from store to store and introduced them to different townspeople speaking of some of their legends and it was all very interesting but the man at her side dampened everything. It seemed liked months but had only been a few short hours that they were viewing the town and before long they were on their way to the castle.

The ride back was silent and ChiChi kept her eyes peering out the window. She felt more trapped then she had in all her life and there was no escape. She was the heir to her kingdom and the promise of security to it through marriage. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream from the top of her lungs- but she knew better.

"How did you like that town, Sire?" Launch interjected into the uncomfortable silence.

"It was eventful at home the city is much larger, but that is something that will happen here with the joining kingdoms." ChiChi could feel every word he spoke was meant to hurt her, and it certainly was. Was her father so blind? Did he want her married away so fast?

_Clap! _ ChiChi's eyes shifted to Goku who was swatting away at some unseen bug and she couldn't help but giggle. He flashed her a brilliant smile once he noticed she was laughing at his expense. He was charming, and he always knew how to make her day feel light. _Why couldn't she be mar…_ the carriage came to a halt pulling her from thoughts. The carriage door opened and ChiChi was the first to exit being helped by Goku, then Absalom and last Launch.

"ChiChi," Absalom called. ChiChi was nearly to the front step when Absalom called to her and reluctantly she turned around. Grinding her teeth she made her way back over to the arrogant prince mustering the best smile she could.

"Yes?"

"You're dismissed; you may retire to your bedroom chambers for the night. However I do want to spend some time with Launch she will be there shortly, ok," he informed.

"Great," she answered. She quickly turned back around cursing under her breath at the cruel prince's torments. When she and Goku disappeared down the castle hall she exhaled a large breath of air and with it pent up tears and frustration. "You took his side! He thinks he owns me, and what happened to you? I thought you said it was good for me to make my choices! I should just let him move you from being my guard!"

Goku stood uncertain of what to do as the tiny princess was pounding her fist against his chest. She was hysterical something he never seen before from her and her cheeks were a dark shade of red and tears streaking her face. He wanted to make her smile to make her feel better, he didn't like to see her hurt but he didn't know how to help. So he stood taking all her poundings as they came until her attacks lessen and then she fell against him. He caught her in his arms as she buried her face into his chest tears still falling she was wailing.

He rubbed the smalls of her back with one hand remembering that was something his Grand's had done when he got hurt and it comforted him. He used his other hand to support her and keep her from falling and most of all from losing the warmth of her body against his. He enjoyed the feel of her against him even with the throbbing pain of her punches. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"So I'm certain you might have an inkling of why I've requested time with you," Said Absalom. He took a seat in the library Launch before him and the door closed.

"I think I might, but please ask and I will help you with whatever I can." Launch kept her head bent not looking into the Prince's eyes a show of respect.

"You spoke of the Princess taking walks? Is it with that guard of hers? And what do you know of their relationship?" He leaned into the comfort of the chair his eyes fixed on the blue hair vixen.

"Well I want nothing but to help my kingdom and the new king," informed Launch. "I'll tell you all I know…"

"Good, go ahead then." Launch nodded and told the curious Prince all she could of ChiChi and the guard. With every detailed Absalom became angry and injected with a dose of rage towards not only the princess…but Goku. He would have to first destroy the guard and then he would have the bratty Princess on her knees, and he would do just that.

* * *

A/N: Well I know it took me a while to update! Thanks for all the lovely reviews I enjoy them, so please do keep them coming. It doesn't take much time out of your day to write me your thoughts so please do!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: In this story Goku personality is a mixture of Kakorrot and Goku…because to be very honest had not Goku received the blow to the head as a child he'd be like any other boy. Remember of course that he was raised on a farm away from most of society so that where his Gokuness comes in. P.S. I will write another chapter and have it out in less than 3 days of this post if and only if I receive 20 reviews- within the first four days but dont worry I'll update either way I thought I'd give the challenge for fun!o.o Well enough talking enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Ox King sat on his throne his daughter to his right and Prince Absalom on the left. It had been weeks since the forefront of the army went out to survey the land and to also meet with the King Augustine, finally a messenger had returned. It had been a daunting factor in the king's mind for the past weeks of what word would return. Tension between his kingdom and Aga Kingdom was high and they were nearly an equal match in their army. He had no desire to go into war now or in the near future not when they were just beginning to heighten their trades and alliances.

He glanced over to his daughter who had placed her small hand on top of his massive one in assurance. She was his joy and hope in this dreary time and at times the only reason why he even rose from his bed. She was a near replica of her beautiful mother that he missed dearly; her strengths were her mother's. He had known from the moment they had placed her in his arms that he loved her and that she was going to exceed any expectation he had had for a son. She had surpassed nearly every man in her weight in the skill of martial arts, and certainly in wits. She could hold her own and that was exactly why he thought she'd be a fair match for Absalom. He didn't want to endanger the promise of security for his daughter with the rumors of war.

The throne room trumpets sounded and in walked a slender man with a royal purple tunic and black pants. The colors of the kingdom on his large sash a small letter sealed in hand, he walked briskly to the troubled king. It had been days of travel in the heated sun with no rest he was eager to bring word back to the king. He bowed to the king when he was only a few feet away awaiting the king's command.

Absalom narrowed his eyes at the tired messenger a smirk upon his lips. He could feel the joy bubbling inside at the messenger's arrival his anticipation of the news killing him. It had been two weeks since his stroll of the town with the princess and his knowledge of her lust for the guard and finally the end to it. It had took hours of thought and Demetrius help to accomplish the way of the foolish guard's demise till they had come to the greatest and most secure of all.

He glanced up to the large King and then to the lovely ChiChi who sat in loving concern for her father. He nearly despised the princess for everything she was but he lavished in the thought of crushing every bit of fight she held within her. He had come with an open heart to the arrangement and in hopes of evading his father's past with a new beginning but she didn't want that. She was a venomous woman that wanted a man to treat her as no more than a wash rag and leave her empty, he would oblige her.

The silent guard stood at close proximity to the princess with his eyes constantly roaming the throne room. In only a little while Absalom would have his desire and the guard would be face down or up; dead with no word. He had every little detail in motion and there was no way of escape for him, he would have his way.

"Bring the letter to me," Ox King Command.

The messenger stood his eyes shifted nervously to Absalom and then back to the King. He extended his shaking arm giving the king the sealed letter. Ox King frowned at the messenger and took the letter eagerly. "Prepare this man food and a bathe for he has had a long journey."

A woman to the back of the room scurried out followed by two others at the kings command. All the others in the throne room stood awaiting word from the King of the General. Inside the throne room were a handful of the richer patrons in town and two judges and a few servants. "You have brought this letter directly to me with no tamper?"

Licking his parched lips his eyes evading direct contact with the king he nodded. "Yes I…I have sire."

Ox King weighed out the man's word and with no more waiting broke the seal. He unrolled the letter and begun to read, every word he read troubling him more than the previous one. He swallowed a breath of air his eyes sadden and when he found his voice he looked to the messenger. "Is all this that has been written true? How did you get away?"

"Sire we had seen the torches coming in the night and the army prepared for the battle. The general begun to write, we had seen an army earlier that we believed to be from the Aga Kingdom and assumed it to be them. The general was the first out and the second in command finished the letter and told me to rush out. Many were dying when I left and the second in command had returned back to battle, and I hurried as he made the distraction."

Goku's attention shifted from the crowd of people to the messenger his heart tightening. All the color in his face had drained and he wanted to yell out and ask the man to repeat. He even wanted to yell out that he was a liar there was no way his brother died! He could see the sweat beading on the man's forehead and as he nervously licked at his lips.

"Go," shouted the Ox King. "Today we have lost the best of our army in war. The general has written that an army with the colors of our own raged against them. They were in complete confusion and the enemy looked as if they were our own. The gates to exit this city will be sealed and plans for battle will be drawn. Citizens you are to go home and await word from the third in command. We will need help from everyone please do not go out and speak any word said in here or else you will be placed in prison or to death."

Every one of the aristocrats and servants in the room face's turned paled white at the Ox King's word. They were distraught about the findings but no one spoke a word as the exited the throne room leaving the grieving king and the royalty, solders and guards inside. It was a silent tension in the room and all eyes were set upon the king.

ChiChi was winded at the words and she wanted to cry, so many of her people died. So many women and children would be without their husband and father. They had gone on a mission of promise and had been slain before they had arrived. She bite back the tears that wanted to come, she didn't want her father to dismiss her because of her emotions. Who could be so evil to replica their army's uniforms and murder soldiers so cowardly?

"We must seek out new recruits to fight alongside the soldiers left behind. A huge portion of the army went in that division and they did not make it out, we need an army. Send word to whomever will join the army and the first born of all the men in the town must join! Only those with one child are exempt if they wish. We need to find out who was behind this!" Ox King roared.

"Sire, might I send for some of my men to come and help you with this battle?" interjected Absalom.

"It is not your place as of yet, and I hope it doesn't need to remote to that. I hope the men we gather will be good enough," he answered. He smiled down at the younger man happy for his kindness. "Your quickness to aide us is truly a wonderful depiction of your character and a great show of who you are."

"Sire I want nothing more than to help in whatever way I can. Can I make a suggestion?" Absalom grabbed hold of the large goblet resting on the tray the slave held near him and took a sip.

"I'm always eager to listen," he said.

Goku felt numb inside from the moment the messenger had spoken and his mind was miles away from the castle. How could his brother be dead? He had just seen him only a couple weeks ago and he was healthy and fine. There was no way that could be true he never felt any disconnect, wouldn't there be one when someone you loved died? No his brother couldn't be dead!

He wanted to vomit everything he had ever eaten, he wanted to cry. He couldn't lose his brother, they were a family and they were always together. How could he just die, his fist tighten till all the color in his knuckles drain. The hard slam of the goblet on the tray drew him from his thoughts and all he heard was the Prince's inviting words.

"Ask some of your guards here if they'd like to help by joining that way you wouldn't have to invest much time with them for they have already been train. That way they can be at the forefront with the soldiers left behind while the new recruits are training," he suggested.

Goku had forgotten of his duty to the princess at his suggestion, he owed it to his brother to get revenge. He owed it to his brother to find out what happened and the only way that he could was by going with the army. _…wait it is not your battle, wait…_ The voice winded Goku and he nearly swung his tighten fist in shock. He was starting to become rather annoyed by the voice and how it liked to speak only when he wanted to do something.

"That is a swell idea, tell all if they'll like to abandon their post to help they can and they will be greatly rewarded," Commanded Ox King.

Goku stood conflicted now; he needed to find out what happened to his brothers but he needed to protect ChiChi. His grand and grams always said that they were each other's keeper they were all that was left of their family and maybe even their people. The voice was right though, well in the sense of becoming ChiChi's guard. It was just a voice though! Plus maybe it was wrong now.

A few guards in the back room came and knelt before the King and Goku shattered. It was his duty to protect his brother and his brother would do the same for him. ChiChi was well protected in the castle and it would only be for a little while and he'd return. If he didn't return she would still be fine, but what if he didn't return and she wasn't? What if she married Absalom and he treated her horrible? What if he put his hands on her the next time because he wasn't there? Or what if- he shook away all the thoughts.

He left his post and made his way over to the King but before he could kneel he seen ChiChi's face. She looked as if a sword ran through her heart. "No," she shouted, tears welling in her eyes as she shook her head. "No you can't," she yelled. She stood from her seat and flung her arms around Goku before anyone could reach her.

He felt the knots in his stomach again at her touch and his heart was breaking at her tears. She didn't care what anyone would say of her display of affections, she wouldn't lose him. She cared too much for him, she couldn't lose him. "This isn't your battle," she cried, and those words sent him in a daze.

Launch had come quickly with the aid of a few others and pulled the Princess away from Goku. He with the distance they shared in the physical still felt her as if she was still holding him, her face stained with tears. Was she the voice in his head? He shook that thought away because it wasn't a woman's voice-it _wasn't_ hers'. She stood fighting Launch and the four other women that tried to restrain her; her strength was evident as they fell.

"Stop!" Ox King bellowed halting her assault. "Did you forget your place?"

ChiChi inhaled a large breath of air as tears welled in her eyes, and her bottom lip quivering. She stood eyes locked with her father's mingled with anger, hurt, and fear. She stood the other women backing away in fear of the princess. ChiChi's shoulders jerking in pain, gasping for air. "It is not his place its mines to give, he works for me…he is for me."

"You look like a fool," Ox King scolded.

ChiChi winced in pain at her father's reprimand; he had never spoken to her like that before. She looked over to Absalom and then to Goku. "On this day if you join my father's army you have resign your place as my guard, and you will not return to it. And I…I," she cast her eyes from his, " I will hate you! I will hate you with all I am and never want to see you again! I will hate you too Father!"

"Then hate me you must," Ox King shouted. "Take her out of here the choice has already been made he shall go. You have forgotten you are the princess and you do not make the decisions, you will have plenty time to remember."

Goku's eyes never left the wounded princess as she was escorted out of the room. Had he made a mistake? She had told him that she hated him! He had never imaged that she'd say those words to him. Why had those words cut him so deep? His brothers had told him that he hated him before and so had others but it never held the magnitude it did as ChiChi said it.

"Goku I'm sorry for my daughter's show she gets carried away at times," Ox King informed. "She will get over this and you will have your position again or another if need be." Goku remained silent as he knelt before the disturbed king, fighting the regret of joining. A total of ten of the guards in the room made their way forward taking their place by Goku and the other two.

"I'm pleased that you men would stand to this dire call," exclaimed Ox King. "Each of you must report to David's arena for some vigorous training. You must each be at top shape to go to battle and each of you are more than capable. Prince Absalom I must leave and take care of these manners immediately. I do hope that you pardon my daughter for her show; she becomes attached a little too easy." Each of the guards stood side by side now their attention on the over sized King.

Absalom forced a smile and nodded his joy bubbling in the inside. "Of course, I can understand that. A woman sometimes finds comfort in the _**help**_ for a short time." He glanced over to Goku's direction his eyes meeting his, Absalom was happy with the pain in the soldier's eyes. "I will be certain to tend to her _**every**_ need while you are away, Sire."

Ox king walked to Absalom and rested his large hand on Absalom's small shoulder a smile on his face. "Thank you, thank you. I'm glad that you are so understanding and that you are so kind to take my daughter. I know that you will cause her no harm, you are certainly not as your father was."

Had it been the tone of the King that stroke Absalom's conscious or the words? It made no difference what the source was only that he now felt convicted. The Kings words had been filled with love and gratefulness that he didn't deserve. Had he been wrong to stir the King? He could feel the lump in the back of his throat that tried to suppress his voice. He could have been more patient with the princess, maybe even spoken to her alone and let her see who he really wanted to be. He could- _wait _he wasn't the one that judge and flaunted one of his female servants about. He had brought her gifts and promise and she had done everything but spit in his face.

He nearly growled at the thought of the bratty princess in the arms of the guard. It didn't so much bother him if they'd have an affair as it would the embarrassment of being refused by a princess because of her lowly servant. The slight change of mind had quickly vanished and his anger fueled again. "It'd be a shame if I let your kingdom fall at the whim of a princess."

He watched intently as the King exited out of room followed by the soldiers and lastly the guards his eye never leaving Goku. An unsettling mischievous laugh erupted from the prince as the room finally emptied leaving only him and Demetrius.

"What tickles you so?" said Demetrius.

"That fool has just given the princess into my hand and sealed her fate and his. Watch the show, Demetrius, watch the show."

* * *

ChiChi sat at in her room near the window staring out at the city of unbeknownst people carrying on their daily lives. Her hair was in a tangled mess and her eyes puffy from days of tears and she had lost weight from her withdrawal of food. She had lost all spark and hope the moment she had lost Goku.

"You need to eat." Launch stood a few feet from ChiChi a tray of food in hand and worry evident on her face. She had spent years complaining about the princess' flirting ways and free spirit it was ironic that she had now wish to see that same spark again. "You will become very ill if you don't eat."

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" ChiChi's voice strained to be heard, her eyes never leaving the window.

Launch felt the pang to her heart at the hurtful words and she couldn't blame ChiChi. She had never meant to hurt her only to protect her. She placed the tray down on the night stand and took the seat next to the sulking princess. "I deserve that, but despite what you think I only wanted what was best for you."

The lifeless onyx orbs of the princess met her blue ones and Launch wished she could take back everything she ever done to cause her pain. She felt like she had murder every joy in the once bountiful princess. "I'm sorry I…," Launch broke her gaze with the princess, " my father chose a husband for me. I was young and I didn't want to settle down and I made sure to let him know. His name was Tien…Tien, he did everything for me. He loved me he said the moment that he had seen me he knew he would forever. I fell in love with another man and I thought the world of him, he abused me and Tien came to my rescue. He showed me a love I was too young to understand, and off I was again for the latest fling. I lost him…I lost a love so pure because I didn't want to be forced into a marriage by my father. He was the best man I knew, and I lost him because of my foolishness. I just didn't want the same for you."

ChiChi looked back out the window, she felt numb inside. She had once dreamed to know more of Launch and why she had so much bark but now hearing her long hidden secret it stirred nothing in her. She had no turn of compassion no change of heart, she had lost something that couldn't be replaced just as she lost her _mother_. It wasn't only the brokenness she felt from losing Goku but the words her father spoke to her as well. Her heart had been broken by two men she had cared deeply for and in the moment it shattered her fight had too. "Your mistakes are not mines, you had no rights to try and shape my choices. Just because you were foolish and lost your _**love**_ it didn't mean I was. You made your bed so lay in it."

ChiChi had thought seeing the pain on Launch's face would break her numbing but it didn't. She felt hollow inside even as tears welled in the blue hair woman's eyes and as she hurried out of the room. She stared back out of the window, the door ajar and she thought it had been Launch returning. Instead in her place was a tall slender woman with a letter rolled and sealed. She hurried over to the motionless princess and bowed her head in respect extending her hand forward with the letter.

"You may leave," ordered ChiChi, as she took the letter. She opened the letter and skimmed the letter that was address to her, it seemed a letter of truce from the Terioken prince. It was in that moment she decided she would give him the desire he had longed for and she would stop her protest. Her father had wanted her to marry him, Goku, Launch, and the whole city- so why fight? She would give everyone exactly what they had wanted all along- she _**would**_ marry the prince.

* * *

A/n: So this chapter is over. I have a deal, I just kind of want to see how motive you the reader can be. I will write another chapter and have it out in less than 3 days of this post if and only if I receive 20 reviews- within the first four days. I know it sounds a tough challenge but it can be done. So let the race begin!


	12. Chapter 11

_How do you know Love…_

* * *

A hard connect to Jetson sent him flying into the arena wall and falling face first on the ground. Three men rushed to the aide of the fallen solider with the small nurse and her first aide bag. Jetson was only one of the many fallen soldiers that day by the hands of Goku. "Everyone take a break! Goku stay behind."

Two weeks of vigorous training had been torment for many soldiers but for Goku it had been the only escape from his troubled thoughts. ChiChi's words haunted him in his sleep and his brother's death echoed in his mind but when he sparred they were miles away. Something inside of him burned for a release that he couldn't begin to find.

"Anger is a fool's greatest weapon!" lashed David. David had grown fond of Goku since the first day he had met him. He admired Goku's hunger to learn and his cunning sense of the arts, but it seemed he lost it. He had never seen Goku fight with as much rage as he did in the last two weeks of training. "Your mind is miles away and though you take down a few of these men today it won't do much out there with the enemy. Your anger is blinding you, young'un."

"I can't help it-"

"I know it must be hard with the death of your brother but you need to shape up. If you fight with rage you will help no one and your brother's death will be for nothing." David shifted the bamboo stick between his hands with ease.

"I don't care how many I take down if even one that is good enough." Goku didn't care about anything; not how many would die just that he would kill as many as he could and join his brother. He was numb inside and he felt nothing could take that feeling away- only death.

The silence in the arena was beginning to eat away at Goku and all he wanted to do was leave. He needed air he needed a fight, a drink he needed something – anything to keep him from the thoughts that were knocking. _'I hate you! I will hate you! I will hate you with all I am and never want to see you again!' _ The words echoed in his mind and her heart shape face stained with tears haunted him. She hated him; she didn't want to see him again. The one girl that he had felt anything for she hated him, she-

A hard blow to his stomach winded him knocking him off his feet. "Your brother's death was for something! Fight me and let see how good you are!" David lifted the staff above his head and brought it down with force hitting Goku hard in the chest. He cried out in pain and another blow came, he spit blood. "Do you want me to kill you? Defend yourself!"

Again David brought his staff down connecting with Goku's thigh. He yelled out in pain grabbing his temples in hopes of easing the pain, but as the staff came again he grabbed it. The force on his palms sent him over the edge and without thought he kicked David in the stomach. He jumped to his feet blocking the next blow from David, and countering with an uppercut that David easily side step.

Again Goku came with another blow and David easily moved to the side. David tossed his Bamboo stick to the floor and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He rushed at Goku with a roundhouse kick that connected and he staggered a few steps before falling. He hit the ground with immense force, his whole body was sore with pain. It had been the first day in weeks that the numbness he felt fled; he could taste the salty blood on his lip. He laid there looking up at the dark ceiling of the indoor arena.

"What else is bothering you?" David was no fool he could sense there was more to Goku's slump then his brother's death alone. He sat down on the sandy ground next to Goku, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"It doesn't matter," rasped Goku. His right eye was swollen and his hair peppered with sand.

"Sure it does. If it didn't matter then you wouldn't be lying on this floor, you could have easily won." David ran his hand through his ebony curls he was much older in age than Goku and though his stances were better than many he was declining in strength.

"I can't stop thinking of this girl," he breathed. "I've tried and tired and it's like I can't get her out of my head."

David chuckled glancing down at the fallen warrior a smirk on his face. "This girl how does she make you feel?"

"Crazy! I mean I feel so good when I'm around her but I can't think straight with her."

"Sounds like love," exclaimed David. "I take it you've never felt that way before?"

"No, she is the only girl I've ever felt this way with," he answered.

"So what is wrong?" David laid back placing his hands below his head and starting up at the ceiling.

"She hates me," he sighed.

"How do you know?"

"She told me herself." Goku felt a weight lifted off his chest as he confessed.

"When did she say it? And what was happening at the time?" probed David.

"When word came back about my brother I decided to go and she told me than." He didn't understand why but he felt completely open with David.

"You know nothing about women Goku and that clearly shows. This _**girl **_of yours still loves you just as you do her. You should go and talk with her," he advised.

"It makes no use it wouldn't have worked out. Her father has chosen someone for her to marry, and I'm not the kind of guy she'd get married too." Goku drew

in a deep breath of air and tried to prop himself up on his elbow but the pain stopped him.

"There was a king- well he was a prince at the time that fell in love with a plain girl. To many she was plain she had no title and brought nothing to the kingdom. His father betrothed him to a beautiful princess because with her came many assets. On the wedding day he was conflicted because the woman that he wanted to marry was sitting in the isle about to watch him marry someone else. He was only inches from sealing the marriage. She leaned forward to kiss him and he had heard footsteps and he saw the girl he loved. He didn't marry the princess he chased after the plainest girl, in the eyes of many and married her. That man believed in love above all else and I'm certain he wouldn't deny his daughter the same pleasure."

"What do mean hi- Ox King?" It took a moment before Goku had completely understood what David said and when he did he smiled. David was much smarter than he thought of him. ChiChi loved him! She loved him still! "I think I need some help getting up."

"I know you need some help after that beating I gave you," he kid.

"How can I get the chance to talk to her?" Goku was eager to see the beautiful princess and tell her how much he loved her. He needed to find out if David's assumptions were true and if they weren't he'd be that more certain of going to war.

"She has been locked away for days, but it seems that she will be attending a feast. A feast in her honor and I could speak with the guard that is holding your spot and try and sway them to have you take their place. That way you will have some quiet time with her after the celebration, sound good?"

"Perfect," answered Goku.

"Great! Well you have a few hours to rest and I'll work everything out and come and get you."

* * *

Launch brought yet another one of ChiChi's many dresses for her to wear but as the others; they were a size too large. The engagement ball was only a few hours away and for the life of her she couldn't get anything to look even half decent on the princess. The beautiful shine that once exuberated from ChiChi's ebony mane had faded; it was as if every bit of life in her had died.

"Arianna go and get the seamstress" said Launch agitatedly, pulling the silk fabric against ChiChi's frame. The tall red hair woman stood dazed as she took in the weak form of her beloved princess and Launch very displeased. "GO!"

Frightfully Arianna ran out of the room leaving Launch and ChiChi alone. Launch looked back to the silent princess who sat in her stupor staring out the window before her. What had become of the strong willed woman that she was? What had become of fight in her? ChiChi was now a decaying beauty with no caution for her actions. "You have lost a lot of weight princess" cried Launch as she paced the bedroom.

"You need to eat, and you need to tend to yourself or speculation could occur with fading health." Launch bit her nails nervous of the reaction of the people when their princess would walk out in a few hours with her gloom. How would she explain to the King his daughter wouldn't eat? How would she explain to the Prince that she was pining away for some guard? "Your father will demand to know why you aren't eating and why I haven't told him earlier. He'll-"

"My father will not cause any harm to you on my behalf if that is why you're worried," said ChiChi. She made her way to the balcony of her room and peered down at the city outside the castle walls.

"Goodness! Is that all you think I'm worry about? I was terrible, ok? I was horrible to think you were like me! To try and tell you what to do and watch you as carefully as if I was your mother. I just didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I burn to this day remembering them. Tell me what you want; what you will like me to do. How can I help you to change your mind?" Launch took hold of ChiChi's hand lovingly.

ChiChi turned a scowl upon her face and venom in her onyx orbs. "Do you really want to know what you can do?" Launch nod not daring to speak a word less it would upset the already distraught princess, tears welling. "Watch me die."

Something struck Launch to the core at ChiChi's word. She had never heard nor seen such hatred in the princess before. She fought the tears that wanted to fall and backed away as she could see the fire in ChiChi. Something in her sent off alarms and she knew that the princess was plotting something. She just couldn't place it, retreating out of the room she leaned against the door. She had to do something, but how? How could she stop the princess from doing what she concocted?

_Goku... _

"What? Is someone there?" she asked petrified at the sudden thought. Was that her? Of course! There was no one else around, and that had to be the most fruitful way to get anything through to the princess. She had seen the way Goku was able to ease ChiChi and the way the princess was infatuated with him. However it was him that started all this defiance in the princess- he had made her fall for him. Was getting him truly the best solution?

"Ma'am?" a deep voice interrupted Launch from thought.

"Yes?" she answered running her hands through her blue mane anxiety swim through her.

"I want to see if I could relieve my position for just this night. I haven't been trained well enough to protect the princess in such a large event as this, but her guard Goku has. Would you think it trouble to have him hold my place?" The solider stood at attention his hazel eyes filled with fear pepper with hope.

"Tell him to come now," she replied hastily.

"V-very well," he answered and hurried off.

Launch wiped away a few stray tears and waited for Goku outside the door. She didn't know if what she was about to do would please the king- but she didn't care. She didn't even care about Prince Absalom only for the health of the princess. As the minutes passed on she began to second guess her thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't have requested for Goku? She should just rescind her invitation?

"Ma'am?" Launch jumped her body raking with fear till Goku placed a steady hand on her shoulder and he looked to her with concern. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry."

Shaking her head she moved back freeing herself from his helping hand. He certainly knew how to make someone feel better. She looked over the tall solider careful taking in all that he was. She wanted to find some type of mishap something to make her change her mind. She found nothing but caring eyes despite his injuries, she knew that was exactly what ChiChi found. "I've made some horrible mistakes. I-I…ah I need, she needs you to talk to her. She is terribly ill."

"What happened? Is it maybe the same illness she told me about a while ago?" asked Goku.

Launch shook her head firmly and took hold of Goku's massive right hand between her two small ones and looked into his eyes. "She has never been sick like this before, and I know you are the only cure. Go to her I'll watch the door."

Smiling Goku gave the smaller woman a hug surprising her. "Thank you" he said as he opened the door. He walked in cautiously and seen ChiChi standing with her back turned to him looking out the window. Her long ebony hair flowing freely down her back passing her back, she had on a long white flowing gown.

The way the sun hit her made her look like an angel. His stomach was in knots again. He wanted to cherish this moment. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met- the only one to make him feel time didn't matter. He could stand here for all his life just looking at her and be the happiest man in the world. He longed to see her beautiful face, to see her smile again.

"ChiChi…" he said ardently. His breath caught in his throat when she turned around her eyes meeting his. He-_missed _her.

* * *

A/N: So ya here is another chapter. It is winding down! Soon I won't be writing anymore on I hope everyone enjoys it. I look forward to reading your reviews! Tell me what you think! Happy late mother's day to any mom's reading! :)


End file.
